Wrong identity
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Target pertama, Matt H. Gilbert yang merupakan pemilik Crown Media Holdings dengan kapitalisasi sebesar 414jt US Dollar telah sukses dilumpuhkan duo Sungmin, si Arsene Lupin abad ini dan si cantik Heechul. Lalu bagaimana dengan usaha melumpuhkan target kedua; Michael Rubens Bloomerg yang merupakan raja media sekaligus walikota New York oleh duo Zhoumi dan Donghae?
1. New Begining

**Title : Wrong Identity**

**Author : Nurama Nurmala (NN)**

**Casts : All Super Junior Members (13+2)**

**Genre : Crime, ****mystery****, ****Suspense**

**Rating : PG +13**

**Point of View : Author**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine), and all OC in may fic are belong from my imagination. I'am sorry if many mistakes from that chara, but still enjoy ^^**

**Inspirational Thing : This fic inspirated by Herr Der Dieb book from Venesia. **

* * *

Ready?

..

..

..

Ssiijjaaakkk!

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Seorang laki-laki setengah baya mencoba menyalakan pematik apinya yang antik, menyulut rokok yang tengah berada di apitan kedua jarinya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kapan kau akan sadar dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu?"

"Jangan kau kira aku adalah anak ingusan yang masih bisa kau propaganda! Aku tak semudah itu bisa kau pengaruhi! Aku takkan menyerah dalam mendapatkan apa yang menjadi ambisiku!"

Lelaki setengah baya itu terlihat membenarkan kerah mantelnya, lalu menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Terserah padamu, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menoleh padamu." Setelah berkata dalam keangkuhan, lelaki setengah baya itu pun melangkah pergi dalam carut marut malam yang menyeret udara dalam kepedihannya, ia berlalu, meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

BBUUGGHHH!

Ia memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding yang dingin dan lengang. Udara yang menyengat tak serta merta menyurutkan semangatnya. "Suatu hari, aku pasti akan mendapatkan pengakuanmu PARK JOONG NAM! Pasti!"

Jam berdentang 12 kali di rumah itu, menandakkan bahwa manifestasi rayuan sang rembulan membantah semua logika dan pembelaan diri, menggiring kesadaran setiap anak manusia menuju gegapnya suasana mimpi.

Cangkir berwarna putih berdiri kaku di atas meja kerja di ruangan itu. Isinya yang hampir seperempat menjelaskan kondisi seorang pemuda yang masih terjaga di serambi kamarnya. Ia duduk termenung, memandang bulan yang pucat dan menerima pelesiran sang malam dalam dawainya yang tak kunjung mereda. Sekali lagi, ia menghembuskan nafas dalam, tangannya mengepal tak urung lepas.

Dalam sekejap, matanya tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar kegembiraan, semburat ide merongrong pikirannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri laptop yang sedari tadi terus menyala di atas meja. Jarinya piawai sekali menekan tuts keyboard dengan lincahnya.

"Aku memang tak bisa dengan persis seperti dirimu, tapi aku akan mengunggulimu, dengan caraku sendiri!" Dendam dan keberadaan yang tak terakui membuatnya semakin menggila, sorot matanya bak seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru, aura di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah; mengganas. Sapuan jarum jam yang semakin lama berputar menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah semakin larut, namun ia tetap duduk tak bergeming, memetakan berbagai rencana yang akan segera diwujudkannya.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Tak segera tidur?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruangan, begitu dalam dan serak. Laki-laki yang tengah menekuri aktivitasnya mengambil jeda sebentar, matanya menyipit dan menelaah sosok yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas ubin yang dingin.

"Kau datang lagi?" Ia mengangkat alisnya seraya meraba gelas kopi di sisi lengan kanannya.

"Begitulah, aku tak bisa tidur ..." Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hhaaahhh..." Laki-laki itu menghela nafas dalam, lalu menaruh gelas kopinya ke tempat semula. "Kapan kau akan berhenti menggangguku Kyuhyunie?" Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Entahlah..." Pemuda itu memain-mainkan jarinya di atas lantai, kedua lututnya tertekuk, saling bertelut satu sama lain. "Mungkin seumur hidupku." Kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu kanannya. Tak lama, ia mendongak dalam tunduknya, matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?"

"Bukan urursanmu." Lelaki yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu kembali meluruskan duduknya, matanya kembali menatap tepat ke arah layar laptop. Kyuhyun diam termangu, muka polosnya seperti meniadakan dosa di dunia, perlahan, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hum..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu si laki-laki, ia mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu. "Kau mau mencuri benda itu, _Hyung_?"

Sebuah senyum terukir rapi di antara sela bibirnya, matanya masih tak lepas dari gambar benda berkilau yang di perlihatkan layar laptopnya, sedikitpun, ia tak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu. "Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, laki-laki itu langsung menoleh. "Boleh 'kan Teuki _Hyung_?"

"Tak boleh, ini akan membahayakan keluargamu!" Leeteuk menolak dengan tegas.

"Aku tak peduli soal keluarga. Aku tak butuh keluarga." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, sekilas, api amarah menguar dari matanya. Anak yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang usianya, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang pesat. Dalam usia semuda itu, tingginya mencapai 175 cm. Siapa pula yang takkan menyangka dengan kemungkinan itu? Semua orang tertipu dan terbuai dengan tampangnya yang menawan, namun prasangka itu langsung pupus ketika mereka mendengar Kyuhyun bicara.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi kenyataan tak bisa berubah. Ingat kedudukan ayahmu di negara ini... Kau harus bisa menjaga wibawanya."

"Dari dulu kau selalu berkata seperti itu! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, _Hyung_! Karena kau selalu menyuruhku bersabar, menahan emosi, jadi anak baik, maka aku melakukannya. " Nada suaranya merendah sekarang, ia sedikit terisak, kepalanya tertunduk. Leeteuk yang pada awalnya tidak mempedulikan sama sekali apa yang sedang dikatakan Kyuhyun sekarang berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iba.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membahayakanmu..."

"PERSETAN DENGAN MASA DEPANKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak, memecahkan keheningan yang menikam jiwa. "Aku sudah tak punya masa depan! Masa depanku sudah diatur oleh orang yang aku panggil orang tua. Aku muak akan hal itu, AKU MUAK!"

"Kyuhyunie..." Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pelan, langkahnya menuntun menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dalam sakitnya. "_Uljima..._" Leeteuk menarik nafas yang begitu panjang dan dalam, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya jelas. "Ok, kau bisa ikut andil dalam urusan ini. Tetapi jika kau mau menuruti apa yang aku katakan." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memandang _Hyung_nya dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya, tak lama ia pun mengangguk.

BBRRMMMM...

Aktivitas yang nampak di kota besar seperti Seoul memberikan warna tersendiri pada kehidupan penghuninya. Transformasi seorang pribadi yang sejatinya adalah manusia yang penuh kasih terkadang tertutup embun sakit hati dan ambisi besar yang menggebu-gebu. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari tingkah laku dan perkataannya.

Sinar matahari yang menyengat terik tak terhalang barang benang sehelai pun. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan tergerai karena tiupan angin, ia menyisirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik agar nampak rapi seperti sedia kala.

Hari itu sudah lewat tengah hari, menjelang sore. Namun, Leeteuk masih saja berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah internasional. Ia bersandar pada dinding gerbang dan menunggu bel usai sekolah berdentang.

Tak lama, beribu siswa berhamburan keluar dari gerbang utama, Leeteuk memasang ancang-ancang guna menyapa orang yang selama ini ditunggunya. Ketika dilihatnya siluet tubuh orang yang dinantinya di antara banyak tubuh lain, ia menjauhkan diri dari bludakkan murid SMU itu lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Saat orang yang ditunggu itu melintasinya tanpa menyadari apapun, ia mencekal lengan orang itu. Sontak, orang itu melirik ke arah Leeteuk tak percaya, ia terus menatapnya heran namun Leeteuk segera membawanya menjauh dari gerbang sekolah, menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Leeteuk-ssi?" Ia meracau dengan nada berintonasi tinggi. "Tumben sekali kau muncul dihadapanku!" Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar semburan ucapannya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi? Kali ini, tidak untuk kesenangan!"

"Hahaha, tenang Chulie-ya..." Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain," ia menatap Heechul dengan pandangan serius, membuat bulu kuduk Heechul meremang. "Sesuatu yang hebat! Dan aku ingin kau mengambil bagian atasnya!" Heechul menghembuskan nafas dalam. Ia sadar, kalau sahabatnya sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, maka ia sudah gila! Gila yang benar-benar gila! Dalam intens seperti itu, orang bernama Leeteuk rela menyerahkan hidupnya dan mengabaikan keadaan dirinya, ia harus berada di sana saat Leeteuk seperti itu, untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

"Kali ini apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Heechul bersandar di sebuah kursi kayu taman itu, sorot matanya seolah pasrah diajak Leeteuk kemanapun. Ia harus selalu menyertai anak pemberani yang mungkin kelewat berani ini.

"Aku punya rencana hebat Chulie-ya! Benar-benar hebat!" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan menyaingi ayahku!"

"Hah? Itu yang kau sebut rencana?" Heechul merengutkan alisnya. "Bukankah dari dulu itu sudah menjadi keinginanmu?"

"Tidak! Kali ini berbeda, kali ini bukan hanya angan-angan biasa! Aku akan mewujudkannya!" Heechul membelalakkan matanya. "Kyuhyun bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, karena itu..."

"APA?" Heechul berteriak tak percaya, memotong ucapan Leeteuk yang tengah menggebu-gebu menceritakan rencananya. "KAU MELIBATKAN KYUHYUN?" Leeteuk terlihat gelagapan. "Kau ini! Memberontak pun ada batasnya _babo-ya_! Kau jangan sampai melibatkan orang lain selain aku, kau tahu sendiri Kyuhyun siapa 'kan? Dia adalah anak perdana menteri Korea Leeteuk-ssi! Anak perdana menteri Korea!"

"Aku tentu jelas akan hal itu..."

"Lalu?" Heechul berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tak menentu, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk.

"Aku tak akan melibatkan dia dalam operasi kita, dia akan menjadi orang dibalik layar. Percayalah, tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya..." Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan Heechul. "Lagipula, dia memohon kepadaku agar dilibatkan, memangnya aku bisa apa ketika melihat dia yang seperti itu?"

"Tapi dia masih SMP Leeteuk-ssi..." Heechul mengusap wajahnya, tangannya gemetar, raut mukanya masih tak percaya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, dan tugasmu adalah untuk memastikan bahwa aku takkan melakukan apapun yang membuatnya berada dalam bahaya._ Otokhe?_" Senyum kembali mengembang di antara bibirnya, Heechul mendesah perlahan, berusaha memaklumi apa yang sedang dikerjakan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"_Gerom..._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Aku akan menyaingi ayahku!" Matanya berbinar seperti baru menemukan harta karun yang berharga. "Aku akan melakukan pencurian!" Terlihat Heechul menelan ludahnya. "Aku akan melakukan pencurian besar, dan kata Kyuhyun, aku harus mendapatkan orang-orang yang ahli di bidangnya!"

"Aku tak percaya ini! Kau akan melibatkan orang lain lagi selain aku dan Kyuhyun?" Heechul kembali berteriak, namun Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menghadapi kehisterisan Heechul.

"Aku membutuhkan peretas, orang yang dapat memberikanku informasi, ahli peledak, ahli beladiri, ahli penyamaran, ahli benda-benda antik, dan masih banyak lagi."

"APA?"

"Hehehe... Bagus 'kan?" Leeteuk kembali terkekeh sementara Heechul menepuk-nepuk keningnya keras.

**To be Continued...**

******Silahkan di-review :)  
**


	2. Find the 15th Member!

**Title : Wrong Identity**

**Author : Nurama Nurmala (NN)**

**Casts : All Super Junior Members (13+2)**

**Genre : Crime, ****mystery, Suspense**

**Rating : PG +13**

**Length : Chaptered**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.37, namun aktivitas di sekitar kampus itu masih belum surut layaknya sekolah SMU lainnya. Morat-marit kegiatan terusung ramai sore itu, belum lagi mahasiswa lain yang masih berjibaku dengan aktivitasnya di dalam gedung kampus.

Tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kampus nampak dua orang namja dengan seragam SMU yang berbeda berjalan beriringan. Sontak keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar, namun mereka bersikap acuh tak acuh dan meneruskan perjalanan kembali. Setelah menemukan kantin resmi kampus itu, mereka pun menempati meja di sudut ruangan, berhimpitan dengan jendela yang membiaskan jenggala senja.

"Kau yakin kita harus bertanya kepada orang ini?" Heechul bertanya khawatir, tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk.

"Tentu, orang ini bisa membantu kita. Dia adalah teman Kyuhyun semasa di LA."

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin... Mana ada orang dewasa yang mau ikut rencana gilamu!" Heechul bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Kyuhyun bilang orang ini pasti mau membantu, jika kita menghadapinya dengan cara yang tepat pula..." Heechul kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena mendengarkan rencana gila dari dua orang yang tidak waras seperti Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

"Ok, siapa orang yang tak kalah gilanya seperti kalian itu?" Ia menopangkan dagu, lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Leeteuk.

"Namanya Kim Kibum, dia mahasiswa semester 5 di fakultas Kedokteran dan Hukum." Jawab Leeteuk dengan bangga.

"_MWO_? TAK MUNGKIN!"

"_Ne_, dia ambil double degree. Dia mengambil 2 jurusan di kampus ini. Dan jurusan yang ia ambil sama sekali bukan jurusan yang mudah."

"_IMPOSSIBLE!_"

"Apa kalian yang bernama Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Heechul _hyung_?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak yang lebih muda dari mereka. Sontak, mereka langsung melihat ke sumber suara; ke arah anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping Heechul.

"_Nu..Nuguya?_" Heechul bertanya tak percaya menatap bocah di depannya.

"_Jonen Kim Kibum imnida._ Kyuhyunie berkata bahwa hari ini akan ada orang yang mencariku. Leeteuk h_yung_ dan Heechul h_yung_." Kibum menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Ta..Tak... Mungkin! Tak mungkin... Ka.. Kau... _Child Prodigy?_" Tanya Heechul dengan tatapan yang terus melekat ke sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, dan juga tidak tampak lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Dia... terlihat masih SMP!

Suasana kantin mulai lengang dari lalu lalang pembeli, matahari meredupkan simponinya dan dengan ikhlas memberikan tempatnya kepada sang rembulan. Intuisi angin malam menelisik padang gemuruh dalam jiwa anak muda malam itu, membinasakan kelembutan prasangka dan menyeretnya ke panggung pengadilan barikade diri. Kibum mendengarkan dengan sisi rasionalitasnya ketika Leeteuk menjelaskan maksudnya dengan terperinci.

"_Otokhe?_" Leeteuk mencondongkan badannya ke depan, sementara Kibum mengaduk-aduk minuman di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut denganmu, _hyung..._" Nada penolakkan dilontarkannya dengan halus.

"Akhirnya! Ada juga orang waras di sini!" Leeteuk mendelik dengan cepat ketika mulut Heechul berceloteh dengan leganya. Heechul langsung memasang tampang tak berdosa, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sosok lelaki kecil di hadapannya.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kamu tidak mau ikut bergabung?" Leeteuk menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat, menggambarkan betapa tidak sabarnya ia... "Maksudku, aku jelas tahu betapa bahayanya pekerjaan ini, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang akan menawarkan pengalaman semacam ini lagi padamu."

"_Mianhe, hyung..._" Setelah berucap dalam keletihan, Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan berarak menjauh dari mereka berdua. Tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana raut muka Leeteuk kala itu.

Gemuruh kebisingan malam semakin menghentaskan rasa percaya diri Leeteuk, membubuhi material kekecewaan dalam langsirannya menuju rumah. Namun tidak begitu dengan semangatnya, walau pada awalnya Kibum menolak ajakkannya, namun ia tetap berkeras bahwa Kibum akan menjadi bagian dari tim-nya. "Dia pasti orang ke-4 kita, aku yakin mengatakannya!" Ia berbisik kepada Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya, matanya tetap tertuju ke rerumputan yang terhampar di depannya, hatinya kebas dalam menghadapi penolakkan.

"Haaahhh... Sudahlah Leeteuk-ssi, kenapa kau bisa keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Dia adalah orang ke-4! Itu pasti!" Di malam berikutnya, kalimat yang dilontarkan Leeteuk malam itu kembali terngiang-ngiang bahkan dalam mimpi Heechul. Heechul curiga bahwa ia sudah mulai terkontaminasi akal pikiran Leeteuk yang aneh dan membahayakan. Tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, entah mengapa Heechul juga yakin bahwa Kibum adalah orang ke-4 mereka...

"Heh, bodoh! Kita sedang apa di sini?" Bisik Heecul sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Leeteuk. Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, persis seperti yang dilakukan Leeteuk kala ini.

"Sssstttt!" Leeteuk membekapkan tangannya ke mulut Heechul yang berisik sedari tadi. "Malam ini kita mau menyusup, _arra?_"

SSEEETT!

Heechul menepis tangan Leeteuk dari mulutnya. Matanya tiba-tiba menyalang, seperti hendak menerkam Leeteuk yang membelakangi dirinya. "Kita di rumah orang tahu! Mau mencuri apa kita malam-malam begini?"

"Sssstttt! Aku tak bisa berkompromi sekarang. Kita di sini bukan untuk mencuri..." Bisik Leeteuk sambil menarik keras lengan Heechul. "Kita di sini untuk menculik seseorang."

"APA?" Heechul memekik ingar, kedua bola matanya seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya, mulutnya menganga lebar, terkejut dengan ucapan Leeteuk barusan. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia mulai merendahkan nada suaranya. "Kau sudah gila? Mau menculik seseorang? Aku kira kita hanya mencuri barang..."

"Sssttt! Kau ini! Jangan bicara keras-keras... Sudah, bantu saja aku!" Dengan isyarat tangannya, ia mengajak Heechul masuk ke beranda lantai dua rumah itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Heechul menuruti permintaan Leeteuk. Ia mendesah pelan dalam keterpurukannya, batinnya memberontak pada kelakuan Leeteuk yang sudah di luar batas nalar, tapi solidaritas persahabatannya mengatakan lain, ia harus berada di samping Leeteuk sampai kapanpun, setidaknya sampai kondisi Leeteuk akan dendam masa lalunya mereda.

Mereka mengendap-endap menginjak genting yang berderak, berbeda dengan Heechul yang mengalami kesulitan dalam melangkahkan kakinya di atas atap rumah, Leeteuk melangkah tanpa suara! Bahkan ketika ia menginjak genting dan kayu yang sudah lapuk, tak ada irama ritmik dalam langkah kakinya, ia sudah seperti hantu.

Dengan gesitnya Leeteuk menyebrangi atap rumah sederhana itu, sementara Heechul tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dalam satu hentakkan kaki, Leeteuk melompati tembok serambi ruangan itu, membuat Heechul bergumul bersama kegelisahannya. "_Ya! Leeteuk-ssi, chakkaman..._"

"_Palli..._" Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya di tengah keheningan malam.

"HUP!"

Heechul berhasil tiba di serambi lantai dua dengan selamat. "Ingatkan aku, kalau anggota tim kita sudah berkumpul semua, aku akan menjadikanmu orang di belakang layar bersama Kyuhyun."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Heechul masam. "Rumah siapa ini?" Tanya Heechul kemudian.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Leeteuk melangkah dengan santainya, sedangkan gunung kegugupan merungkupi seluruh tubuh Heechul. Semakin hari, Heechul jadi semakin yakin kalau Leeteuk sudah kehilangan logikanya, hingga tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia berani menculik anak orang!

"_Chakkaman, Leeteuk-ssi!_" Leeteuk langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, mengisyaratkan agar Heechul diam dan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan canggung, Heechul menuruti permintaan Leeteuk.

"Dialah, yang akan kita culik malam ini..." Mata Heechul kembali membulat tatkala melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang tergolek dengan tenangnya di atas tempat.

Awan malam beringsut menuju simposiumnya, membuat jenggala memerah dalam untaian tabir pagi. Cakrawala menggigiti pusara fajar yang berceloteh riang dalam cerahnya hari ini, menggeser keajaiban malam dalam pelukan sang dewa rembulan. Burung-burung saling bersiul bersahutan, membawa nada dalam ritmik yang dapat menyegarkan hati dan pikiran. Kondisi pagi itu sangat indah tak terlukiskan dengan kalimat yang ala kadarnya, namun kondisi itu jelas kontras sekali dengan pemandangan di ruangan sumpek gudang tua yang disinggahi Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Mau kita apakan anak ini? Masa mau kita ancam habis-habisan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menekuri kondisi namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namja itu terikat dengan kuat di atas kursi dalam ruangan berdebu, membuat ia tak bisa bergerak walau sedikit dalam berontaknya. Leeteuk sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan matang, ia benar-benar sudah merencanakannya.

"Hmh.." Ia tersenyum. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.17 pagi, ia berdiri demi meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena semalaman suntuk membopong anak itu sampai kemari. Ekor matanya tiba-tiba menangkap gerak dari anak yang terduduk di kursi ruangan itu, pualam berwarna jingga berkibar-kibar perlahan mengalunkan lagu syahdu pagi ini.

"Mmm..." Ia bergumam, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar; berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menerobos jendela ruangan itu. Sebelum kelopak matanya terbuka, ia berguman, "ini di mana?"

Heecul dan Leeteuk saling bertukar pandang, alis Heechul tertaut mendengar pertanyaan anak itu. "Kau sudah tahu ini bukan di kamarmu sebelum membuka mata?" Heechul bertanya dalam kebingungannya.

"Ketika terbangun, aku mencium bau debu di mana-mana. Yang kutahu, di kamarku sama sekali tidak ada debu. Lalu, tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas ini, pastilah aku sedang terikat. Benarkan, Leeteuk _hyung_?" Tanya Kibum sambil membuka matanya, pandangannya kini tertuju kepada Leeteuk. "Apa maksud _hyung_ berdua sampai berbuat sejauh ini?"

Heechul melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk. Sementara itu, Leeteuk tersenyum tenang menghadapi Kibum. Kendati pun suasana pagi hening seperti ini, langkah kaki Leeteuk yang menuju Kibum tetap tak terdengar layaknya langkah kaki orang biasa. Dan Kibum langsung mengetahuinya dalam kondisi mengancam seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu, _hyung_..."

"_Wae_?"

"Itu, merepotkanku saja..."

"Haaahhh... Dasar, kau ini manusia yang tidak memiliki gairah ya..." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. "Apa yang sebenarnya bisa menggerakkan hatimu?" Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kibum.

"Haahh... _Hyung_, kata Kyuhyun kau adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah dia kenal." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kibum. "_Hyung_ sampai membawaku kemari, mencerminkan seberapa serius perkataan _hyung_ kemarin sore."

"Ya? Lalu?" Leeteuk sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban Kibum, tapi ia dengan semangat mengorek perkataan itu dari mulut Kibum sendiri.

"Haaahh..." Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti, bahwa aku tidak bisa melawan orang sepertimu, _hyung_..."

"Hahahaha.." Leeteuk lepas dari senyumnya. Lengkungan indah tadi berubah menjadi tawa puas di ruangan itu, membuat Heechul tersentak kaget karena tawanya yang menggelegar.

ZZZZRRRAAASSSHHHH!

Suara rintik hujan membuyarkan lamunan seorang _namja_ sore itu. Lengan kaos olahraganya yang digulung ke atas memperlihatkan ototnya yang berbentuk, membuat para _yeoja_ berteriak histeris setiap kali bagian tubuh itu ditonjolkan. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini _namja_ itu hanya memandangi aktivitas klub atletik dari jendela laboratorium.

"Walau hujan, mereka tetap saja berlatih..." Gumamnya perlahan. "Hhuuaahhh... Tapi aku sedang malas berlatih hari ini." Ia menguap lebar, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia berbalik menuju seorang _namja_ yang dengan antusiasme-nya yang besar mengutak-atik bahan kimia dengan teliti. "Kamu sedang bikin apa lagi sih? Apa gunanya coba?" _Namja_ yang dimaksud hanya merengutkan dahinya, tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Terus? Mau kamu apakan benda itu? Kalau _seonsaengnim_ tahu kau bisa-bisa kena D.O. Wookie-ya..."

"Hehehehe..." _Namja_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu terkekeh pelan, lalu ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Aku akan mengujinya di tempat biasa..."

"Untungnya untukmu apa?"

"Rasa penasaranku terbayarkan. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu Wookie-ya, kau orang teraneh yang pernah aku temui. Kau membuat berbagai jenis bahan peledak dari berbagai senyawa kimia, lalu melakukan uji coba di suatu tempat. Jika ledakannya tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, maka kau akan mengurung diri di lab rumahmu dah mengutak-atik senyawa lain sampai menciptakan campuran yang tepat. Ck, kau satu-satunya anak sekolah yang sangat terobsesi dengan ledakan..."

"Hehehe..." Ryeowook kembali terkekeh mendengar ocehan _namja_ itu atas dirinya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Hankyung-ah? Kau ikut klub atletik padahal belum pernah ikut latihan sekalipun. Kau malah lebih mencintai memanah padahal kau adalah orang tercepat yang pernah aku temui..." Hankyung mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan botol berisi cairan hijau di tangannya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang kau lupakan..." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung. "Aku bukan hanya ahli memanah, tapi aku juga jagonya membidik..." Hankyung tersenyum lebar ketika Ryeowook mendesah pelan menghadapi rasa percaya diri Hankyung yang besar.

Bintang di langit seperti memberikan harapan pada jiwa yang kesepian. Tetesan hujan yang membasuh bumi sore tadi ternyata telah mencuci langit hingga bisa memperlihatkan kemilaunya yang bagai batu azul terusung dalam takaran.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri tak jauh dari meja di kamarnya, sesekali ia melirik koran internasional yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. "_**THE Q-QUALIZER IS COME BACK! EMERALD SAINT PAULA IS MISSING**_**!**" Judul yang terpampang tercetak dalam huruf besar-besar dan garis yang tebal-tebal. _Q-Qualizer_ adalah sebuah komplotan pencuri yang sudah menjarah harta dunia dalam 25 tahun terakhir, dan mereka masih tetap dalam keahlian dan kelihaiannya sampai saat ini.

_Namja_ itu mengambil surat kabar yang tergeletak di depannya, lalu mengamati isi berita itu lamat-lamat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melemparkan surat kabar itu ke lantai yang dingin, tatapannya mencerminkan seseorang yang tengah memendam kemurkaan yang sangat. Sumpah serapah nyaris tak terdengar karena diucapkannya dalam bisikan.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kian menderu. Setelah dirasa bahwa emosinya telah surut, ia menyeret kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, menuju laptop yang masih menyala dalam diamnya.

Diteliti informasi yang terbias dalam LCD laptopnya secara detil, lalu digulirkannya kursor menuju daftar orang yang ia dapatkan dari Kibum.

"Jika _hyung_ benar-benar ingin menjalankan rencana _hyung_, maka _hyung_ tidak boleh dengan setengah-setengah melakukannya. Ini bukan pekerjaan gampang, dan kita tidak boleh meremehkannya." Ia kembali teringat perkataan Kibum siang tadi. "Ini adalah daftar orang berkompeten yang aku kumpulkan sejauh ini. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi salah satu hobiku meneliti orang-orang dengan segudang keahlian di Korea, tapi yang menurutku akan cocok dengan tujuan kita, hanya mereka ini sajalah..."

Leeteuk kembali meneliti daftar itu satu persatu.

.

.

.

" Kim Ryeowook, ahli dalam bahan peledak.

Hankyung adalah seorang atlet lari jarak pendek tercepat di Korea, dia juga dijuluki sebagai orang yang tak pernah meleset dalam melesatkan bidikan, apapun objek yang dia gunakan.

Lalu ada Choi Siwon, seorang ahli beladiri. Dia adalah tulang punggung dan kapten cemerlang tim Karate di SMU Guang Ju, SMU yang paling terkenal akan olahragawannya di Korea.

Setelah itu ada Kangin, merupakan pria terkuat yang kemampuannya masih disembunyikan dari khayalak umum.

Shindong, seorang peretas kenalan Kibum yang sudah kuliah tingkat 3, dia paling jago dalam memalsukan dokumen dan arsip lainnya, sanggup menduplikasi data hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

Setelah itu ada Lee Sungmin, seorang ahli penyamaran. Bisa membuat tubuhnya sendiri tampak kurus dan gemuk, tampak tinggi dan pendek, menjadi anak kecil atau kakek-kakek, menjadi pria atau wanita, bahkan ia bisa merubah suaranya sendiri.

Setelah itu ada Lee Donghae, ahli barang-barang antik dan dialah satu-satunya yang punya koneksi dengan dunia hitam.

Lalu ada Yesung yang seorang maniak teknologi, dia pernah direkrut agen Amerika karena temuannya itu, dan sempat bersekolah di sekolah khusus anak-anak superior di Amerika, dia teman Kibum di sekolah itu.

Setelah itu ada Eunhyuk, seorang murid SMU yang disinyalir... bisa menemukan barang apapun hanya dengan pikirannya.

Lalu ada Zhoumi, seorang mantan pencuri yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang ini.

Dan terakhir adalah... Henry. Adik Kyuhyun yang masih kelas 5 SD. Dia adalah pembaca situasi yang baik, bisa membaca gerak bibir, menguasai 10 macam bahasa dengan lancar dan 15 bahasa dengan kemampuan aktif, belum termasuk bahasa isyarat. Ia juga bisa dengan tepat, menggambarkan keadaan psikologi seseorang."

.

.

.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya di bantal tempat tidur, lalu memijit-mijit keningnya perlahan. "Calon-calon yang sangat kuat, mereka benar-benar memiliki kemampuan." Ia menutup matanya. "Yang sekarang menjadi masalah adalah... Bagaimana caraku membujuk mereka semua?"

To Be Continue...

* * *

.

Tanggapan komentar :

Untuk pembaca yang sudah review namun tidak sign in, saya tidak bisa membalas review Anda secara langsung, karena itu saya membalasnya di sini

1 . Dadon9

Wah.. wahh ... wah .. baru awal ajja dah kereen chingu . lanjutannya jgn lama2 ea chingu . Pkoknya tiap hari wajib ngepost lho chingu , OK ! hhahha... penasaran bgt pkokx aq ^^

Jawaban : _**Gomawo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk Read and Review. Maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya. Saya tidak bisa update fic ini setiap hari ^^ namun tetap tunggu ya :D**_

2 . Kim Taena

Author udah kuliah ya? Orang sastra? Atau biasa bca bku atau novel sastra? Coz disini kyanya kliatan bnget dari bahasa tingkat tinggi yang digunain author dalam mmbngun cerita. Hhehe aq suka sci-fi, lanjutkan part selanjutnya, yaa ...

HWAITING!

Jawaban : _**Saya bukan orang sastra, saya malah orang IT ^^ saya baru kenal tulis menulis kira-kira setahun yang lalu, buku bacaan pun seadanya. Bahasanya biasa saja kok, malah terkesan amburadul jika menilik pada karya author fic yang lain :) ketimpa banget deh fic saya .**_

3 .Mentari Lacamara

Selama aq baca ff baru, kamu author terbaik, terapih, dengan bahasa tertinggi yang pernah aku temuin, sumpah aq ga lebay!

Aq hobby baca novel dri kecil dan gaya penulisan kmu mirip novelis2 jadulnya Indo, dmana mereka menulis dengan gaya sastra yang benar2 bgus, aq harap lanjutannya tetap bagus dan ga mengecewakan!

DAEBAK!

Hwaiting!

Jawaban : _**Tak ada yang pantas dipuji dari karya abal dan amatir seperti ini. Terkadang ketika melirik fic ini lagi dan lagi, selalu saja saya menemukan kesalahan di dalamnya. Mau itu kata yang tidak efektif, diksi yang pincang dan tertatih, atau maksud dari deskripsi yang kurang mengena ketika saya mengulang membacanya sebagai reader. Namun jujur, saya malas untuk merevisi fic ini lagi :p hehehehe gamsahamnida dah mampir ^^**_

4 . QB

Keerrreeeennnn...

Leeteuk 0ppa, B0leh ngelamar jadi staff engga? Aq ahLi penggembira * diLempar sendaL *

Masie beLum ngeh maksud dibaLik judul sama ceritanya,, * ditimpuk lagi *

Ay0kk,, apdet s0on auth0r,,

Jawaban : _**Korelasi judul dan isi cerita tidak mungkin langsung terungkap di chapter satu 'kan? ^^ Hehehe sengaja, kita lihat saja nanti. Yang jelas saya sudah menyiapkan plot yang berkesinambungan antar chapter. Semoga dengan tidak terjawabnya pertanyaan ini chingu jadi makin penasaran ya... :D**_

5 . Diidactorlove

Huaaa kEreN bru Part 1 za daH kereN

Qska bgt jNis crta jy gNi wLo bhsa'y hiGh leveL & Qg ngerti *ketaUan bgt babo'y Plak!* tpii bKin Qtertarik wt trs bca

daEbaK laH pokok'y

next paRt dtNggu y chiNgu!

Jawaban : _**Huhuhuhu... T_T nangis lagi. Chingu, asli deh, bahasanya sederhana kok... *jedotin pala***_

Jal Jayo~ \\(^o^)/


	3. Nice fight, Zhoumi

**Wrong Identiy**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

Suasana ramai menggerayangi bidak jantung kota Seoul, bagai pelancong yang mengimani paham liberalisme, ia beriak dan menulari beragam aktivitas dalam atrium kehidupan. Rentetan transformasi bagai diulang tajuk ingar; mendemonstrasikannya dengan bangga di khalayak umum.

Tak jauh dari aktivitas metropolitan itu berjalan beriringan dua orang _namja _dengan santainya. Salah seorang dari mereka menapaki ceruk trotoar dengan sikap badan seorang atlet, sedangkan _namja_ yang bersisian dengannya menggandeng beragam _project _uji coba tanpa singgung sapa dengan teman seperjalanan.

Angin siang mulai berhembus binal, menyiur tatanan poni dan uraian rambut seorang anak perempuan yang berlari riang di sepanjang petak jalan.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Hankyung dengan raut muka kusut.

"Gampang, ya tinggal makan."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

Ryeowook yang mendengarkan keluhan Hankyung mengerlingkan bola matanya. "Kerja!" Setelah bergumam dengan nada ketus, Ryeowook berpelesir pada sosok Hankyung dengan mata telanjangnya. "Tubuhmu bagus,"

"Kau mau apa?" Hankyung yang terkejut segera menutupi dadanya yang setengah terbuka karena kancing bajunya secara sengaja tak ditautkan dengan sang belahan jiwa.

"Kau fiktor…" Imbuh Ryeowook kemudian. "Maksudku, tubuhmu bagus, kuat, dan kau masih muda. Setidaknya kau 'kan bisa menjadi kuli…"

"ENAK SAJA!" Manik mata Hankyung langsung menyalang menyongsong Ryewook.

"Hahahaha, aku cuma bercanda Hankyung-ah… Kau ini tempramen sekali." Ryeowook yang geli akan sikap Hankyung meretas senyum di bibirnya.

Ya, mereka adalah dua orang sahabat sedari kecil. Hankyung dan Ryeowook, itulah label nama dunianya. Dilahirkan di Seoul 17 tahun yang lalu. Walau mereka adalah teman sepermainan sedari kecil, namun tak jarang mereka selalu berselisih paham. Hankyung yang gagah dan atletik, selalu menjadi _pioneer_ klub olah raga sedari sekolah dasar. Bersebrangan dengan Ryeowook yang seorang remaja polos dan terkesan lemah lembut, Ryeowook mungkin selalu dicap sebagai anak yang tak berguna. Menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di laboratorium sekolah atau malah di laboratorium pribadinya sendiri hanya untuk uji coba bahan peledak. Ia sangat lemah di banyak mata pelajaran, namun jikalau berurusan dengan fisika dan kimia, maka ialah jagonya.

Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan persahabatan Hankyung dan Ryeowook selama ini, tidak masalah uang, tidak masalah cinta, bahkan perbedaan mereka yang signifikan pun tidak menyembul dan meradiasikan adanya suatu perubahan iklim persahabatan. Persahabatan yang mereka bangun, murni karena saling membutuhkan, itulah sejatinya kodrat manusia sebagai makhluk sosial.

"KKKYYYAAAA…"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tiba-tiba terdengar jerit bingar seorang perempuan. "PENCOPET!" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Hankyung dan Ryeowook yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita tengah berteriak-teriak histeris dengan telunjuk yang dilayangkan ke arah pemuda urakan yang berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhinya. Hankyung yang merasa jiwa pahlawannya terpanggil langsung menahan nafas, bersiap mencekal tatkala si pencopet itu lewat di dekat dirinya.

Ya, itu adalah jalan satu arah, tak ada tikungan lain yang dapat dijamahi untuk melarikan diri. Jika pencopet itu berpikiran pendek dan mengharapkan kematian, maka ia dapat mengusung jalan pintas di sebelah kirinya, yakni : JALAN RAYA YANG RAMAI KENDARAAN.

Hankyung sudah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya, ia membetulkan kerah kemejanya, lalu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya ke atas. Ia tonjolkan bisep lengannya yang berbentuk, bersiap menggodam sang penjahat kelas teri yang masih kalang kabut pada faktor melarikan diri.

Sebuah lengkungan menghias indah ketika sang penjahat berlari semakin mendekat ke arahnya. _'Ya, sedikit lagi…' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

_BBBRRRUUUGGGHHH!_

Namun tak sempat Hankyung melancarkan aksinya, si penjahat sudah roboh duluan oleh pukulan seorang _namja_ tinggi yang terlihat angkuh.

_KKRRAAAKKK!_

Terdengar suara retakan harga diri Hankyung.

"_Ah, jeongmal gamsahamnida…_" Wanita yang telah telah terjahati itu menunduk-nunduk menyampaikan terimakasih kepada _namja_ yang tengah melumpuhkan penjahat itu, namun layaknya seorang tokoh protagonis yang introvert, ia hanya diam mematung memandangi wanita yang tengah sibuk mengusung terimakasih padanya.

"_Cheonmaneyo onnie…_" Seorang _yeoja_ muda yang berdiri di samping _namja _angkuh itu menunduk membalas rasa terimakasih sang korban kejahatan. Setelah pihak kepolisian datang dan mengamankan pelaku kriminal itu, kedua _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan TKP dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Sudahlah Hankyung-ah, kau tidak perlu merasa kecewa seperti itu…" Ryeowook yang tahu sebesar apa harga diri Hankyung menepuk bahunya pelan. Membangun kembali yuridis keyakinan bahwa dirinya tetaplah yang nomor satu.

"Zhoumi…."

"Apa?" Ryeowook yang takut salah dengar gumaman Hankyung berusaha memasang telinganya pada bisikkan yang tersampir dari bibir Hankyung.

"_Namja_ itu adalah Zhoumi, seniorku di klub Taekwondo semasa di SMP."

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak terlalu, karena dia satu-satunya anggota yang jarang sekali hadir di sesi latihan. Dia hanya tampil ketika kejuaraan di gelar. Posisinya hampir sama denganku, dibutuhkan klub tanpa ingin terikat di dalamnya."

"Begitu…" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Hankyung.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Zhoumi dan teman wanitanya berjalan bersebelahan menuju sebuah toko perhiasan yang jarang dilirik orang.

"Walau kau mati-matian menyangkal bahwa kau orang baik, tapi kau tetap saja membantu orang lain." Timpal _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Kau salah menafsirkan tindakanku barusan." Zhoumi berusaha membantah.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak terlalu peduli." Zhoumi mendelik ke arah _yeoja _itu, maklum dengan sikapnya yang kadang acuh tak acuh. Memang itulah karakter yang sedang ia mainkan saat ini, yaitu seorang _yeoja _bernama Mirin yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain akan di sekitarnya.

_KRREEETTTT..._

Daun pintu toko perhiasan berderit terbuka ketika Zhoumi mengais kenop pintu dengan pergelangan tangannya. Butiran demu menyeruak; menyerang cuping hidungnya, hendak menyambut kedatangan tamu yang bisa dihitung dalam dekade terakhir.

Model ruangannya sudah sangat kuno, sudah hampir termakan usia dan dilupakan orang. Sarang laba-laba mengatapi ruangan itu rimbun, tampik gundah memancang saru di wajah tirus Mirin, ia seolah merefleksikan tatapan jijik dan tidak suka akan gradasi alami dari tampilan toko perhiasan yang sudah usang dan lapuk itu.

Berjerumat dengan cerca dan rasa tak suka, Mirin melangsir menuju tempat si penguasa toko. "_**Bienvenue **_(1)" Sambut si pelayan toko yang masih tampak muda itu. "_**Vous venez encore une fois**_**(2)"**

"_Ne_, kau keberatan?" Tanya Mirin bertolak pinggang.

"Ahahaha, tentu tidak... Aku malah senang kalian ke mari, dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan barang baru untuk kubeli 'kan Sungmin-ssi?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" Teriak Mirin murka. Zhoumi langsung menyentuh pundak Mirin lembut.

"Dia adalah Shin Mirin saat ini, kau jangan melupakan itu Lee Donghae." Donghae yang mendengar penjelasang dari Zhoumi mengangguk pelan dan sunggingan senyum meremehkan.

"Baik, apa yang akan kalian jual padaku saat ini?"

**To be Continued...**


	4. Sungmin as Arsene Lupin

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense,**** with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

.

.

.

Onggokkan benda-benda yang tidak semestinya berada di tempat itu menjelma menjadi kanvas yang termateraikan dengan uraian debu yang menutupinya. Bagai diperintah oleh rasa kebas hati, koloni debu itu seolah enggan beranjak dari tempat nyamannya di sudut-sudut ruangan dan tempat yang tidak dirambahi sapuan jemari tangan.

Tiga siluet tubuh bagai tersaput kelambu malam, berdiri dalam desauan angin sore dalam diam. Salah seorang dari mereka nampak memamerkan gigi putihnya, tampangnya sedikit licik, dengan tatanan rambut hitam yang rapi dan bau minyak rambut yang menguar ke seisi ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian bawa hari ini?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ini." Zhoumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. Terlihat sebuah benda yang tak lebih besar dari _optical mouse _bertelut di telapak tangannya. Benda itu masih ditutupi kain perca beludru berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?" Donghae tampak menautkan alisnya.

SRREEEKKK!

Menimpali pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya, Zhoumi pun melepas kain penutup benda itu. Mata Donghae langsung membulat sempurna tatkala ekor matanya menangkap wujud benda yang berada di balik kudung hitam yang baru disibakkan Zhoumi.

"Da-darimana kau dapat benda itu?" Zhoumi mengukir lengkung di bibirnya setelah puas melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Kenapa usaha kalian tidak pernah tercium polisi ya?" Mirin mendengus sesaat, matanya masih sibuk menjarah barang yang ditimbuni gelimpang debu yang tidak sedikit.

Ruangan tempat kerja Donghae tak jauh lebih besar dari kamar Mirin, perhiasan ala kadarnya dapat dihitung dengan mudah, bahkan menggunakan jari. **"JEWEL of JOULE"**, papan nama yang berada di pelataran serambi mengumandangkan nama toko tua itu dalam tulisan yang sudah tergerus usia.

Toko **Jewel of Joule** sudah berdiri sejak 56 tahun yang lalu, sudah berkali-kali tergusur oleh jenis usaha yang lebih modern seharusnya. Namun karena bertalang toko warisan, toko itu nyatanya masih bisa bertahan di kancah persaingan yang semakin ketat ini.

Toko warisan? Jika ditilik secara mendalam, alasan itu sedikit naif sebenarnya. Di jaman yang sudah seperti hutan rimba ini sudah tak berlaku lagi sistem persaudaraan. Yang ada hanyalah sinisme tak pandang bulu. Walau itu keluarga sekalipun, jika ada manfaatnya pasti secuil harta peninggalan leluhur sudah langsir ke meja lelang, begitupun dengan toko yang tersaruk pialang takdir di pojok jalan ini.

Lalu, apa yang melatarbelakangi bertahannya usaha yang suram masa depan seperti ini? Apa yang menyebabkan toko perhiasan itu tetap berada di jalurnya?

**JUAL BELI PERHIASAN SECARA ILEGAL! **

Itulah penyebab usaha ini masih bisa bertahan. Dengan menipu petugas yang berwenang dengan tameng perusahaann kolot, pemilik yang sebenarnya menjalankan usaha ilegal dengan tenang dan rapi, seperti transaksi yang sedang dilakukan saat ini.

"Aku senang bekerja dengan profesional seperti kalian." Imbuh Donghae kemudian. Entah apa yang hendak ia biaskan dengan makna polaroidnya. Apakah ia ingin mengambil hati Zhoumi dan Mirin agar penawaran kali ini menguntungkan dirinya, ataukah ada penyebab lain ia bersikap manis seperti itu?

"Begitu juga kami." Mirin menimpali. "Jangan berniat mencari untung dengan mengambil hati kami, kami tak sepolos itu, _arra_?" Donghae tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Andai saja _yeoja_ jadi-jadian di depannya adalah benar-benar _yeoja_ secara biologis, maka ia mungkin akan sedikit bersikap lunak dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu menandak-nandak kebahagiaan lewat barang yang ia jual.

Um... Sepertinya tidak begitu juga. Donghae lebih mencintai uang dari pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang pernah ia cintai telah mati diterjang biduk prasangka terali besi. Mulai kala itu, ia menyimpan dendam pada aparat yang menyandang gelar polisi.

Dilirik lagi _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri memandangi berbagai perhiasan di sana, sangat sulit dipercaya! Siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ dengan tampang _aegyo_ di depannya adalah seorang _namja_? Andai Donghae tidak mengenalnya sedari kecil, tentulah ia tidak akan tahu kebenaran itu.

Lee Sungmin, itulah nama sejatinya. Awal mula Donghae bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun. Kala itu ibu Sungmin masih hidup, ia pun masih sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang normal dan senang bermain. Kenyataan mulai memperlihatkan taringnya beberapa hari kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama Donghae dengan Sungmin di toko ini. Sungmin tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang apatis. Ia jadi lebih suka diam dan menerawang menatap langit. Masih belum jelas apa yang sedang ia perhatikan dengan menatapnya lama.

Entah Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjadi sinting atau ia memang berbakat memainkan peran ganda. Setelah kepergian ibunya ke surga, Sungmin mulai disesaki rasa kehilangan yang sangat. Namun, tiba-tiba ia membuat semua orang di sekitarnya tercengang hebat ketika ia dengan sempurna meniru kebiasaan ibunya, bahkan suara yang berujar dari bibirnya teramat sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Tak bisa dibedakan! Kejadian aneh itu, berawal 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keanehan pita suara Sungmin tak serta merta membawanya pada frasa autisme atau terkucilnya ia dari lingkungan sekitar. Kenapa? Karena ia sama sekali tidak mempublikasikannya!

Lain lagi dengan Zhoumi, Donghae tahu jelas apa pekerjaan Zhoumi di samping aktivitasnya yang seorang mahasiswa jurusan kriminologi. Licik memang orang yang bernama Zhoumi ini, ia mahasiswa jurusan kriminologi, namun ia sendirilah yang memberikan sumbangsih terbesar kepada aparat kepolisian atas kasus yang tak pernah terpecahkan selama ini. Ya, Zhoumi adalah seorang pencuri veteran.

Zhoumi pertama kali dibawa ke toko itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMU. Pria tua bernama Dong Woo yang membawanya kemari. Tak usah bingung siapa itu Dong Woo, dia tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang pria dengan tongkat kayu berukir jegala sore dan uban yang mengatapi kepalanya rimbun. Mulai hari itu, Zhoumi dan—siapapun yang sedang diperankan Sungmin jadi sering bertandang untuk sekedar menukar barang.

"Hhaaahhh..." Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat mengingat masa lalunya dengan dua orang _namja_ yang masih berdiri di depannya. Terakhir kali ia melihat wujud asli Sungmin adalah 10 tahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang Sungmin selalu menemuinya dalam wujud yang seringkali berubah. _**"Apakah si Sungmin ini pernah jatuh cinta ya?**_" Donghae kadang penasaran juga dengan kehidupan pribadi Sungmin, namun rasa penasaran itu segera ditepisnya tatkala etika profesionalisme melenggang menyeruak; mengingatkannya.

"Ini adalah kotak perhiasan yang aku curi dari istri seorang aristokrat di London sana." Zhoumi mulai bercerita. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia." Ia kembali memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya. "Berapa harga yang pantas untuk barang ini?"

"Hm..." Donghae mengelus dagunya halus. Ia seolah berpikir keras menimang harga pantas untuk sebuah kotak perhiasan yang ditaburi batu zamrud. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu harga pasti dari barang mahal di depannya, namun ia tak mau terlihat sebagai orang yang 'tahu' agar Mirin dan Zhoumi tak beranggapan licik tentangnya. "1 juta won." Mirin mendelik cepat.

"Kau jangan main-main dengan kami."

Donghae tersenyum sesaat. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kalian memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Donghae terkekeh pelan seolah baru saja melontarkan lelucon lucu. "Aku hanya sanggup membelinya dengan harga 1,4 juta won."

"2 juta won!" Donghae menggantung alisnya ketika mendengar tawaran Mirin.

"Pantas kau datang ke sini sebagai wanita, wanita adalah makhluk yang pandai menawar." Manik mata Sungmin kembali menyalang mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari mulut Donghae karena menyinggung kata 'sebagai' di depannya, namun ucapan Donghae cukup jelas didengar di ruangan yang sepi suara seperti di toko ini. "Baiklah, terakhir... 1,5 juta won."

"1,8 atau kami pergi!" Donghae kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

"Haaahh... Baiklah, baiklah... Kau ini penawar sekali." Donghae langsung meraih laptop yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya, lalu menggerakkan jarinya menyusuri keyboard laptopnya. "1,8 juta won sudah aku transfer ke rekeningmu, kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri." Mirin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mirin dan Zhoumi kembali terpedaya dengan mata terbuka! Mereka memang tahu bahwa Donghae berorientasi pada uang dan uang saja. Mereka juga tahu jika sudah sampai di pasar gelap, harga benda itu bisa mencapai 3 kali lipat dari harga _deal _mereka bersama Donghae. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang sudah malang melintang dan tahu pasti dunia hitam karena intensitas berinteraksi yang tak jarang adalah Donghae. Ya, lamanya waktu ia berkelana di dunia hitam mau tak mau sudah membubuhi Donghae dengan beragam pengalaman berharga.

"Tumben kau baik sekali hari ini, kau tak mungkin menipu kami dengan lambungan harga yang signifikan 'kan?" Mirin menatap Donghae dengan muka _aegyo_-nya.

"Hahahaha..." Donghae tertawa lahak. "Tentu tidak, siapa pula yang berniat menipu kalian?"

Dalam sekejap, barang yang dipegang Zhoumi segera berpindah tangan. Donghae mengelus-elus butiran perhiasanan yang menghiasinya selaras dengan lekukan indah ornamen itu.

KKRREEEKKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu toko terdengar berderit, dibuka oleh seseorang yang diindikasikan tak pernah memasuki toko itu sebelumnya. Donghae dengan sigap menyembunyikan benda berharga yang ia dapatkan dari Zhoumi di bawah laci yang merupakan tempat persembunyian darurat barang-barangnya. Ya, tak heran 'kan orang seperti Donghae sangat berhati-hati sekali dan selalu mengkalkulasikan beragam kemungkinan?

"_**Bienvenue**_..." Sapa Donghae dengan logat Franch-nya. "Silahkan melihat-lihat barang di sini tuan..."

Tampak dua orang laki-laki menjejakkan kaki di petak lantai yang terlihat usang dengan santainya. Mata mereka menerawang dan menjelajah setiap lekuk ruangan yang disebut toko itu. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk menimpali sambutan Donghae.

Zhoumi dan Mirin memandangi ke dua orang yang bertandang dengan teliti, ke dua orang yang merasa diperhatikan itu pun menawarkan senyum pasti dan mengangguk sopan ke arah mereka berdua. _**"Mungkin mereka seperti kita." **_Itulah anggapan Mirin dan Zhoumi pada awalnya. Mirin dan Zhoumi saling bertukar pandang, lalu memberikan kontak berupa anggukkan untuk segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Haaahh... Tak ada barang yang menarik di sini." Sungmin mengerlingkan bola matanya lalu mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, _chagi_!" Zhoumi yang menangkap isyarat dari Mirin langsung memandang _yeoja_ di sampingnya dengan lembut.

"_Kajja_." Setelah menanggapi ajakkan Mirin, mereka berdua kembali memandang pengunjung yang baru datang, lalu mengangguk pelan; meminta izin untuk undur diri.

KKRREEEKKK!

Daun pintu kembali berderit ketika mereka melenggang keluar dari toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Donghae kembali menawarkan jasanya.

Salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum. "Kami ingin menawarkan pekerjaan padamu." Alis _namja_ itu saling beradu.

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya."

"_**Aneh, tak pernah ada yang menawarkanku pekerjaan kecuali menjadi penilai barang antik di dunia ilegal. Apakah ini yang mereka maksudkan?" **_Batin Donghae bertanya was-was, khawatir sekaligus curiga tentang identitas orang yang mendatanginya saat ini. Bisa jadi mereka berdua adalah polisi yang datang untuk menyelidiki!

"Untuk membangun kepercayaan, mari kita berkenalan secara jujur." Laki-laki itu kembali mengusung senyum penuh maksud. "Namaku Leeteuk." Donghae diam tak berkedip. "Orang di sampingku adalah Heechul." Mata Donghae menelusur sosok Heechul yang tengah sibuk dengan debu yang menghinggapi dirinya, ia terlihat dengan jijik menepuk-nepuk benda uzur serupa guci di depannya.

"Saya Lee Donghae." Leeteuk mengangguk mendengarnya. "Pekerjaan yang Anda maksud itu... Pekerjaan yang seperti apa?"

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. "Pekerjaan yang akan mendatangkan uang besar." Donghae langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Uang besar berarti resiko juga besar."

"Benar." Leeteuk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?"

Leeteuk terlihat memainkan bangau mainan yang menghiasi meja Donghae. "Mencuri." Alis mata Donghae langsung beradu, nafasnya tercekat.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku membutuhkan pengaruhmu di dunia hitam. Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan timku, aku ingin kau menjadi mataku. Aku ingin kita bekerja sama."

Dengan hati-hati Donghae mencerna maksud Leeteuk. Pasalnya, Leeteuk adalah orang yang pertama kali ia temui, mungkin saja ia bermaksud mencelakainya. Siapa yang tahu? Sekali lagi, ia menanyakan maksud dari perkataan si _namja_ berambut cokelat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda tuan. Tuan jangan main-main dengan saya."

"Ini." Leeteuk menyerahkan kartu nama yang berisi nomor telepon padanya. "Aku tak menjanjikan bisnis yang aman, namun keuntungan yang dihasilkan dapat kupastikan 10 kali lipat besarnya dibanding pendapatan yang kau cari dengan susah payah." Leeteuk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. "Chulie-ya, _kajja_!" Setelah melemparkan senyum penuh percaya diri, Leeteuk dan Heechul pun meninggalkan Donghae dengan sikap pongah hati.

"Ada-ada saja..." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Leeteuk. Siluet tubuh mereka sudah meninggalkan toko itu lama. Setelah yakin situasi aman, diraihnya secarik kertas putih atas nama Leeteuk, diremasnya dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

BBRRAAAKKK!

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Donghae terperangah dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kini. Ia terkesiap, tak mampu mengucapkan sambutan dalam bahasa Perancisnya kepada aparat berbalut seragam ini.

"Kami polisi dari kesatuan anti narkoba. Kami telah mendapatkan laporan bahwa kau sering mengadakan transaksi narkoba di sini."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku tak melakukan pekerjaan laknat macam itu opsir..."

"Ini surat perintahnya!" Salah satu orang yang dikenal dengan komandan mereka memperlihatkan secarik kertas secara sekilas ke hadapan Donghae. Lalu tak lama ia memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk langsung memulai _sessi_ penggeledahan.

"Silahkan kalian menggeledah sesuka hati, di sini tak mungkin ada barang seperti itu." Dalih Donghae acuh tak acuh. Ia sudah muak dengan orang-orang bertameng keadilan ini. Ia tak lagi memandang mereka dengan gentar, ia tak lagi berdiri dengan tubuh diserang gemetar, ia malah dengan secara sengaja menyulut tantangan dan mengibarkan bendera perang di muka mereka yang terlihat sangar.

"_**Terserah jika kalian menemukan barang-barang berhargaku dalam proses pencarian ini. Aku akan berkelit dan bilang bahwa itu adalah perhiasan untuk pelanggan pentingku. Tak aneh bukan jika toko perhiasan memiliki perhiasan di dalamnya?" **_Ia mulai menyusun rencana dan konklusi untuk pembelaan diri.

"Ketemu!" Salah seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung mengeluarkan segumpal barang mirip tepung dengan berat sekitar setengah kilogram dari dalam guci yangditimbuni debu. Seragamnya berbeda dengan atasan dan beberapa rekan lainnya, di papan namanya tersemat nama **"CHOI SIWON"**dengan ukiran kaku. Disinyalir, bahwa ia adalah masyarakat partisipan yang membantu tugas-tugas aparat kepolisian.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Donghae. "Bagaimana benda itu bisa berada di sana?" Suaranya melengking tajam, merefleksikan ketidakpercayaan pada kenyataan yang akan menjelma menjadi mimpi buruknya bertahun-tahun kemudian.

"Lee Donghae, sebaiknya kau jelaskan tentang kejadian ini di kantor polisi!" Sang komandan segera memberikan isyarat kepada bawahannya untuk mengawal Donghae ke luar ruangan—menuju markas mereka di pusat kota.

"..." Donghae diam tak bergeming, kepalanya bekerja secara konstan, matanya menajam dan nafasnya menderu. "Mereka..." Dipalingkannya pandangan mata berwarna cokelat itu ke arah tong sampah yang terduduk diam di pojok ruangan. "Leeteuk dan Heechul, mereka..."

"Ayo pergi!"

Tak jauh dari toko perhiasan itu, hanya beberapa blok dari sana berjalan Leeteuk dan Heechul dengan muka cerah.

"Dia pasti terkejut dengan hadiah perkenalan yang aku kirimkan padanya." Leeteuk mengokang senyum kemenangan atas rencana yang sudah rapi ia susun.

"Untung aku tidak mengacaukannya. Aku sungguh gugup tadi!" Heechul mengetatkan bibir dan berbisik saru, ia bergidik menatap Leeteuk yang bagai penatu berkelas itu. "Kau benar-benar nekat, Leeteuk-ssi..."

"Tapi kita berhasil 'kan?" Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau berhasil memasukkan narkoba itu tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Itu karena dia terkesima dengan sosokmu." Cibir Heechul tak terima dirinya yang _yeoppo_ dikesampingkan. "Untung para polisi itu percaya bahwa Donghae memang bankirnya narkoba."

"Tidak sesederhana itu kok. Sebelumnya aku menginformasikan keterangan palsu dengan beragam saksi mata kuat tentang transaksi mencurigakan di sana. Lagipula, orang seperti Donghae tidak akan dengan mudah menandatangani kesepakatan kerja sama, ia akan menganggap remeh kita. Dengan begini, ia akan langsung mencari kita dan meminta ganti rugi. Hahahaha..."

"Ya, kau memang hebat!" Leeteuk tertawa lepas mendengar pujian Heechul yang seperti dipaksakan itu.

"KKYYYAAAA!"

"UWWAAAA!"

"MENJAUH! CEPAT MENJAUH!"

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRIMU! JANGAN DEKATI GEDUNG ITU!"

Leeteuk dan Heeechul saling bertukar pandang melihat keadaan tak terkontrol yang disajikan di depan mata mereka. Orang-orang mulai berlari tak tentu arah, terlihat polisi yang memasang barikade dan memblokir semua jalan menuju sebuah gedung perusahaan komunikasi.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" Leeteuk menepuk pundak seorang _namja_ di sampingnya, namja itu segera menoleh ke arah Leeteuk.

"Ada bom di dalam sana! Bom digital! Beberapa menit lagi akan segera meledak!" Semua yang melihat terlihat panik.

"Pak, tim penjinak bom diprediksi akan sampai kemari setengah jam lagi." Terdengar laporan dengan nada tegas dari seorang anak buah kepada atasannya.

"APA? BOM ITU AKAN SEGERA MELEDAK! KENAPA MEREKA LAMA SEKALI?"

Suasana ricuh dan tak terkendali menguar merealisasikan susana distraksi yang tersemat semi sarkastik. Semua kalang kabut menghadapi masalah ini, bukan hanya sebuah gedung yang akan hancur, tapi beberapa nyawa yang terperangkap dalam gedung itu terancam ikut terenggut dengan meledaknya bom militan tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? Pak Jong Nam masih berada di sana..." Tangis bertalang sembilu pecah bagai berkonspirasi dengan degradasi ketakutan. Semua yang melihat saling merengkuh dengan degupan jantung bertalu yang hendak keluar.

"Wookie-ya, bom itu..." Terdengar sebuah suara yang menyita perhatian Leeteuk.

"Wookie-ya? Kim Ryeowook?" Leeteuk berusaha mengingat daftar nama yang diberikan Kibum. Lalu setelah bayangan samar itu tak lagi merambang dan memecah kejelasan, ia segera melabuhkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat dua orang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

"Entahlah Hankyung-ah, aku tak yakin..." Terdengar bisikkan secara samar.

Leeteuk kembali berfikir. "Kim Ryeowook, adalah ahli bahan peledak. Hankyung adalah ahli membidik sasaran." Ia memutar kepalanya, melihat sekeliling dan mengangguk pasti ketika dinyana rencana lain meretas jelas.

DRAP!

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Heechul berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul skeptis, ia takut Leeteuk akan melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar batas nalar, LAGI!

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau lihat saja di sini." Dengan semburat kepercayaan dan tatapan yang meradiasikan harapan, ia melenggang maju mendekati tim ahli dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Pak," panggilnya dengan nada tenang. Sang opsir polisi segera menoleh. "Saya punya pengetahuan di bidang peledak, ijinkanlah saya menjinakkannya."

Mata opsir senior itu terbelalak kaget. "Kau jangan bercanda, nak! Nyawamu bisa-bisa melayang!"

"Tapi jika kita hanya menunggu saja, banyak nyawa yang tetap akan menjadi korban." Leeteuk meyakinkan opsir senior itu dengan tatapan matanya yang lugas.

"Aku tetap tak bisa mengizinkannya! Kau adalah warga sipil, tindakanmu tak akan dibenarkan."

"Maka catatlah saya sebagai korban yang kehilangan nyawa karena tidak bisa keluar gedung tepat pada waktunya." Heechul, Ryeowook, Hankyung dan sebagian yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu terkesiap mendengarnya.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, setelah menimang berbagai kemungkinan, Ryeowook mulai melangkah menyongsong Leeteuk. "Maaf, pak. Tapi, biarkan saya ikut juga..." Sebuah sunggingan terlukis indah di wajah Leeteuk ketika Ryeowook mengutarakan maksudnya.

"_Dasa__r__ bodoh! Tahu dari mana dia masalah bom! Menarik perhatian orang bernama Ryeowook pun ada batasnya, babo-ya! Tidak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti ini!"_ Heechul bersungut-sungut kesal dalam hati. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, yang bisa dilakukannya kini adalah mendoakan keselamatan Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan orang-orang yang terjebak di gedung itu.

**To be Continued...**


	5. I need the Panel!

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, Sci-fi with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

.

.

.

**Part sebelumnya.**

.

.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Heechul berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul skeptis, ia takut Leeteuk akan melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar batas nalar, LAGI!

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau lihat saja di sini." Dengan semburat kepercayaan dan tatapan yang meradiasikan harapan, ia melenggang maju mendekati tim ahli dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Pak," panggilnya dengan nada tenang. Sang opsir polisi segera menoleh. "Saya punya pengetahuan di bidang peledak, ijinkanlah saya menjinakkannya."

Mata opsir senior itu terbelalak kaget. "Kau jangan bercanda, nak! Nyawamu bisa-bisa melayang!"

"Tapi jika kita hanya menunggu saja, banyak nyawa yang tetap akan menjadi korban." Leeteuk meyakinkan opsir senior itu dengan tatapan matanya yang lugas.

"Aku tetap tak bisa mengizinkannya! Kau adalah warga sipil, tindakanmu tak akan dibenarkan."

"Maka catatlah saya sebagai korban yang kehilangan nyawa karena tidak bisa keluar gedung tepat pada waktunya." Heechul, Ryeowook, Hankyung dan sebagian yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu terkesiap mendengarnya.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, setelah menimang berbagai kemungkinan, Ryeowook mulai melangkah menyongsong Leeteuk. "Maaf, pak. Tapi, biarkan saya ikut juga..." Sebuah sunggingan terlukis indah di wajah Leeteuk ketika Ryeowook mengutarakan maksudnya.

"_**Dasa**__**r**__** bodoh! Tahu dari mana dia masalah bom! Menarik perhatian orang bernama Ryeowook pun ada batasnya, babo-ya! Tidak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti ini!"**_ Heechul bersungut-sungut kesal dalam hati. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, yang bisa dilakukannya kini adalah mendoakan keselamatan Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan orang-orang yang terjebak di gedung itu.

* * *

**WRONG IDENTITY**

**PART 5**

* * *

"Apa?" Sang opsir polisi itu memandang ke dua _namja_ remaja di depannya dengan raut muka lelah. "Kalian tidak bisa main-main seperti ini..."

SREK...

Terlihat Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya, dikeluarkannya sebuah dompet berwarna cokelat dan diperlihatkanlah kartu identitasnya kepada sang opsir polisi.

"Kim, Ryeowook?" Ryeowook mengangguk ketika namanya dibaca dengan nada pertanyaan oleh bibir hitam sang opsir polisi. Opsir itu menyipitkan matanya dan menelaah sosok kecil di depannya. Matanya menerawang jauh pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Masih tersiur di dalam memoarnya akan perlombaan yang diadakan pihak kepolisian untuk para remaja berprestasi. Instansi mereka mengadakan perlombaan perakitan bahan peledak dari berbagai senyawa kimia, dan anak muda bernama Kim Ryeowook-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Hmmm..." sang opsir polisi menajamkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, aku bersedia melanggar prosedur yang semestinya demi memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian. Ingat, jika kalian sudah merasa tak bisa menanganinya, segeralah keluar gedung. Beberapa orang dari tim kami akan mengawal kalian." Seulas senyum puas dilabur semi dalam jangkauan distraksi suasana sore. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah menerima pengawalan menuju gedung telekomunikasi negara kimchi itu.

"Namaku Leeteuk, kau?"

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook." Timpalnya lembut. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat gugusan kepercayaan dalam diri Ryeowook.

"Mungkin kita akan menjadi teman yang bernaung dalam satu takdir. Karena itu, mohon kerjasamanya Wookie-ya?" Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, namun dengan jelas ia dapat menangkap maksud Leeteuk dalam makna figuratif.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan memakai baju yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak kepolisian berupa masker, baju pelindung, helm keselamatan dan segudang peralatan penjinakkan bom, maka mereka mulai menjejakkan kaki menuju petak lantai marmer perusahaan telekomunikasi tersebut.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Langkah mereka menggema di selasar ruangan lobi gedung. Ruangan tampak lengang, senarai pajangan berdiri kaku dan angkuh menyambut seluruh pengunjung yang datang. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri akan peristiwa kali ini. Um... yah, bukan sepenuhnya percaya diri, itu hanya Leeteuk saja sebenarnya. Ryeowook berjalan timpang dengan krisis percaya diri yang baru saja dialaminya. Pasalnya, ini bukan lagi latihan, bukan lagi percobaan dan bukan lagi perlombaan. Ini adalah peristiwa nyata yang melibatkan beberapa nyawa manusia di dalamnya dan aset berharga yang dipijaknya, menjadi bahan taruhan dalam perjudian takdir ini. Sedangkan Leeteuk, entah ia memang makhluk yang eksistensi kenarsisannya lebih kuat dari siapapun yang dikenal, ia yang tidak tahu menahu tentang bom malah melenggang dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang menebarkan kontrasi antara dia dan Ryeowook.

"Di mana bomnya?" tanya Leeteuk kepada petugas yang berjalan di belakangnya; mengawal serta mengiringi.

"Kami mendapat informasi bomnya ditaruh di WC laki-laki." Salah satu petugas menjawab seadanya.

"Mari kita segera ke sana!" mendengar intruksi dari Leeteuk, mereka semakin menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

Tak ada waktu untuk melangkah secara anggun, tak ada waktu untuk melangkah secara hati-hati, tak ada waktu untuk melangkah secara konstan dan pasti layaknya mendatangi seorang yang berpengaruh di kota. Tak ada waktu lagi! Mereka harus bergegas! Bom akan segera meledak, dalam waktu tak lebih dari 4 menit lagi!

.

.

**[3:24 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara langkah saling susul-menyusul mematuhi panggilan ritmik otak. Mereka terengah, berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga menuju WC laki-laki yang berada di lantai 4 gedung itu. Sebuah _lift _tampak menyambut kedatangan mereka ketika gerak langkah mereka mengantuk di pojok lorong. Tak ada pilihan, mereka menyegerakan diri memasuki _lift_ yang sudah terbentang meminta kesediaan mereka untuk masuk.

.

.

**[3:12 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

Masing-masing dari mereka : Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan dua orang pengawal yang ditugasi mengawal mereka saling berebut mengais nafas waktu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sela pori-pori kulit mereka. Mengapa tidak? Mereka tengah menantang mau sekarang, mereka tengah berpacu dengan kematian!

.

.

**[3:03 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

Satu lantai lagi maka mereka akan sampai ke lantai empat gedung itu. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, otot biasanya akan lebih mendukung kondisi kejiwaan jika digerakkan daripada didiamkan seperti ini. Tapi mereka harus selalu dalam kondisi tenang dan berkepala dingin. Mereka harus berhasil!

.

.

**[2:57 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

TING!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka sempurna. Mereka tak menunggu waktu lagi. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka yang dirasa berat ditempeli beban beribu kilogram.

"Ke kiri!" salah satu adri polisi pengawal itu memberikan arahan lokasi yang dituju.

.

.

**[2:36 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

"TOLONG... TOLONG..." sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakkan yang menyesap kondisi ke dalam ritualisme pasak pertolongan. Telinga mereka dipasang peka, langkah mereka terhenti.

"A-ada... yang meminta pertolongan..." Ryeowook berucap gagu, kegugupan mulai menelan roman mukanya, keringat dingin kembali menderasi kulit porinya.

"ANDA DI MANA?" salah satu dari pengawal berteriak mengecek posisi sang korban yang belum terinisialisasi.

"Ah! Ada orang!" Pekik pengaku mengumandang bahagia dari sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "KAMI DI SINI! DI GUDANG ARSIP DI SEBELAH RUANG PERALATAN! KAMI TERKUNCI DI SINI!"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Ruangan arsip letaknya 2 ruangan dari tempat mereka berada. Ke dua pengawal itu, memandang Leeteuk dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Kami bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kalian tolonglah mereka." Jawab Leeteuk penuh dengan konsolidasi keyakinan yang sudah mendarah daging.

Kedua polisi pengawal itu mengangguk. "Kami percaya pada kalian." Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Setelah lorong ini, kalian harus belok kanan. Tak lama kalian akan menemukan toilet itu." Setelah memberitahukan lokasi pasti keberadaan bom, mereka tak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ke dua polisi pengawal langsung berbelok ke arah kiri; menuju ruangan arsip tempat beberapa korban terperangkap di sana, sementara Leeteuk dan Ryeowool berbelok ke arah kanan, menuju lokasi tempat bom berada.

.

.

**[1:42 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

"Haaahhh... Haaaahh..." Deru nafas mereka saling susul menyusul meminta pembebasan diri. Berusaha meraup dan memegangi gaung teriakan emosi sepi.

"Di sana!" Teriak Ryeowook berambisi.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi, mereka langsung mendobrak masuk toilet pria yang berada tak jauh dari sisi mereka.

Ekor mata mereka bergerilya mencari benda mencurigakan yang tersampir lewat siuran topeng permutasi. Kemudian, di bawah plafon berukir mermaid itu terantuk sebuah tas silver yang berukuran cukup besar. Hati mereka tiba-tiba mengebas.

.

.

**[1:24 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

Tampak sebuah tas, lebih tepatnya koper hitam pengusung kematian tergeletak menuntut nyawa. Leeteuk yang sebenarnya menyerahkan urusan ini kepada Ryeowook sepenuhnya memandang Ryeowook dengan raut muka penasaran.

Sedangkan dengan muka serius Ryeowook memandang tas yang sudah memperlihatkan isinya itu dengan tatapan mata konstan.

"Ini bom rakitan." Ucapnya pelan, lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikkan sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa menjinakkannya?"

"Seharusnya bisa, bom ini sudah seringkali aku pelajari dan aku praktekkan dalam pembuatannya." Jawab Ryeowook mulai menelusur setiap sirkuit yang terdapat dalam tubuh bom itu. Ia menggantungkan alisnya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"Panel kunci yang dilaser itu tidak ada..."

"Apa?" Leeteuk bertanya tak mengerti.

"Panel yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan komponen pemicunya tidak ada." Keringat dari kening Ryeowook meluncur jatuh membasahi petak lantai.

"Memang panel itu penting?"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada panel itu, maka aku tidak bisa menghentikan bomnya..."

Sementara itu di sebuah sel penjara tengah kota, nampak seorang pemuda yang tampak frustasi. Rambutnya tidak lagi kelimis karena minyak rambut, mimik mukanya tidak lagi mencerminkan kesombongan akan anekdot diri. Ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan berterali besi dengan tatapan yang menyorotkan dendam.

"Aku pasti akan membalas kalian!" Tekadnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sedangkan dari balik terali besi itu tampak seorang seorang penjaga polisi yang tengah memakan jajangmyeon dengan sedapnya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar jelas dari balik pintu pengawasan. Tak menunggu seseorang untuk menyahut, sang tamu yang baru tiba rupanya langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sang polisi penjaga menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa ke sini Siwon-ah?"

Seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Siwon itu tersenyum, seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari dirinya muncul dan menampakkan diri kemudian. "Ini adalah Tuan Muda keluarga Cho, ia menjamin pembebasan bersyarat orang itu."

Sang polisi penjaga meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat anggukkan persetujuan dari atasannya yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun, ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruangan penahanan Donghae. "Ya! Kau dibebaskan!"

Sedangkan, di sebuah stadion University di Korea, terlihat dua orang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan pandangan menuju beberapa atlet yang tengah berlatih.

"EH?" Sebuah konjungsi dan ekspresi pertanyaan menyembul ke permukaan menelan pemahaman logika laki-laki berambut lembut itu. "Apa katamu, Kibumie?"

"kau sudah dengar kata-kataku barusan, _hyung._"

"Orang yang bernama Leeteuk itu sudah pasti gila!" Ia berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi ia memang seorang yang brilian." Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung itu memandang Kibum dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ikut rencananya?"

Kibum memandang lawan bicarany seraya mengangguk. "Ya, kalau kau _hyung_?"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**.**

A .Pipit SungminniELFishy

Wawww… Kerennn…

Tapi masih bingung, Minri siapa ya? Kok waktu Zhoumi bilang Sungmin Minri itu marah? O.o

Pendekk banget thor... hehe

Oke, update lagi yakk

**Jawaban : Eh, bukan Zhoumi kok yang panggil Sungmin, tapi Donghae. Sekarang udah jelas kan ya? ^^**

.

.

B . senri94

30 menit bisa ngetik segini, cukup panjang juga o.o

Akhirnya aku bisa review sambil log in, hahaha~ XDD aku fave ya XDDD

**Jawaban : Eh, emang sebelumnya susah ya mau log in? Oh, iya... silahken, silahken ^^**

.

.

C . kuchiki hime shirayuki

Great! Udah update ternyata! ^^

Segini sih panjang eonn,,, -.-' makin kereeeen uuy! XDD v ga ada teukppa'a yah *celingukan* yah,, sudahlah! Sperti biasa eon,,

KEEP WRITING! HWAITING! ^O^b

**Jawaban : heyo? Jeongmal? Wkwkwkw ada... ah, tapi di chap 4! wkwkwkw**

.

.

D . aiko okinawa

Eh, mirin itu sungmin yang jadi cewe kah?

Aigoh . . . fic-nya terlalu bagus . . . kata"nya keren . . . udah mending eonni bikin novel aja daripada fic #PLETAK

Update yah

**Jawaban : Iya, mirin itu sungmin ^^ Eh, iya lagi deh...**

.

.

E . diictatorlove

Udah nongol ya part 3'y *celingak-celinguk gaje* Kirain mau hiatus beneran tapii akhirnya publish juga

Horrayyy *nyanyi bareng yesung* nie part seperti part" sebelumnya. Keren benerean keren tapii agak pendek ya .

dipart ini siumin nyamar jadi yeoja kah? Next part ditunggu chingu...

**Jawaban : hahaha hiatusnya kalau lagi sibuk, kalo ada waktu kosong sejam langsung dipaka buat nulis #GILA . Ya, saya emang rada tersiksa kalau enggak nulis (_ _ ") Iya, di sini sungmin emang jadi yeoja ^^**

.

.

F . revisca

Onnie kedikitan chap 3nya

Ya ampun kirain itu si minrin karakter baru, ternyata sungmin ckck kayaknya cantik tuh umin kalau jadi cewe hehehe

Seperti biasa bahasanya tetep keren ^^b

Lanjut onn

**Jawaban : Emang banyak yang nyangka di****a**** OC ya pertamanya ^^ tapi enggak rupanya! Huahahaha *kerasukan Kyuhyun* Gomawo~ ^^**

.

.

G . Mentari Lacamara

Semalem aq ga bisa review =,= *pundungdipojokan

Aq jadiin onn author fave soalnya onn gaya penulisannya bagus dan patut diteladani ^^ aq jdi mau berguru sama onn!

Onn bagi twitter dong..

Mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama penulis berbakat kayak onn

Trus cerita ini aq tunggu terus esp Leeteuknya xD

**Jawaban : Tuh, karena req kamu, onn udah munculin Leeteuk dengan segudang kenekatan yang ada *?* ahahaha dia jadi memegang kunci yang penting bagi bersatunya kelompok pencuri muda 'kan ? ^^**

**GUBBRRAAKKK! *mimisan* huhuhuhu kata om Alva, bakat itu 1% dan kerja keras itu 99%. Onn enggak merasa punya bakat menulis, tapi onn mungkin bisa kejar dari kerja kerasnya walau enggak full sampe 99% :D **

**Mian yah tanya2 hal privasi gitu, onn emang orang yang enggak tahu malu... Habisnya dirimu sudah berpesiar di ffn lebih lama dari onn, tapi kenapa enggak ada penulis fav selain onn ditautanmu? Kan jadi penasaran padahal setelah dilihat banyak sekali penulis berbakat di sini o.O dirimu kayaknya pemilih sekali, sama seperti orang yang ngomong ini *nunjuk diri sendiri* uokh! :p jadi intinya, daripada berspekulasi sendiri, mending nanya ma orangnya langsung ;) hahahaha**

**Oh, twitter kah? Padahal onn udah cantumin tautan linknya di profile loh, ada fb ma twitternya juga. Tapi onn kasih di sini juga deh **** Nurama_Nurmala**

.

.

H . Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

Annyeong~

Makin keren aja, nyo~

Bahasanya keren banget, diksinya juga bagus, aku suka eonnie :3

Satu kata buat eonnie :

EXCELLENT ^0^

Update kilat yak~

Gomawo ^_^

**Jawaban : gamsahamnida... T_T enggak bagus, kalo bagus dalam arti hancur lebur emang begitu. Hadoh! Eonni harus banyak membaca lagi, tapi apalah daya uang tak sampai *?* sedihnya jadi mahasiswa cekak bin bokek T_T *curcol lagi***

.

.

I . Cho Seo Ryun

Gyaaa! Bagus, eon! Ceritanya menarik~ ;)

Btw itu tadi bahasa apa eonni?

Kalau liat susunan kaya onnie jadi inget guru bahasa indo di sekolah... *nangis guling-guling + mukul lantai*

Yak! Lanjutin, eon! Keep writing...

Seoryun :)

**Jawaban : Gomawo~ Hah? Bahasa apa? O.o huehehe entahlah~ *lirik2 Leeteuk* mereka aja yang ngomongnya enggak jelas, hahaha *digodam* huhuhuh masa bisa inget ke bahasa indo lagi T_T *ya iyalah* huhuhuhu nanti sempetin baca fic PMM aja yang satu lagi, bahasanya sederhana sekali kalau yang itu.**

.

.

K . Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

Annyeong~

OMO~

Teuki bikin greget aja X3

Kasian tuh Hae, masa dikasih salam perkenalan kayak gitu :O

Apalagi pas ngajuin diri buat jinakin itu bom, extreme bgt tuh :D

Pengen tahu sama kejadian selanjutnya :D

Update kilat~

Gomawo ^_^

**Jawaban : wkwkwk Leeteuk emang rada-rada *ditoyor Kangin*, eh, apdetnya enggak bisa kilat... saya mau mandi *?* sama tugas dan aktivitas yang lain. PMM juga kayaknya bakal libur mulai besok selama seminggu ;) HUAHAHAHA *kerasukan Kyuhyun lagi***

.

.

L . Pipit-SungminniELFishy

Annyeong...

Hahh, ternyata Mirin itu Minnie...

Yampunnn aku kira OC disini...

Baru inget kalo Minnie itu bisa merubah wujudnya... haha

Kasian Donghae ditipu Teuki sama Heenim.

Penasaran sama kelanjutannya..

Wookie hebat bisa ngerakit bom,, hehehe okek update yak.

**Jawaban : wkwkwk iya, Sungmin emang jelmaan Voldemort *?* Hihihihi iya, enggak kira2 deh ah itu aa Teuki, masa cara kenalannya extreme gitu *padahal mendukung 100%***

.

.

M . diictatorlove

waaaH udH update makin keren za di chingu pokoknya next part ditunggu deh chingu...

psss : oy chingu, yesung oppanya mana kok g nongol cie?

**Jawaban : fufufu~ belumlah... masih lama kok ^^**

.

.

N . revisca

Leeteuk kerennnn bgt

Tp kasian donghae jadi di tangkep

Sabar ya bang #plak

Lanjut onn..

**Jawaban : Iya, leeteuk emang keren! *kesemsem* hohohoho Donghae akan sabar kalau udah bales Leeteuk ^^**

.

.

O . Neemarishima

Kya..! Setelah baca PMM, saya coba baca ini. Eh, ternyata bagus juga!

Salut deh sama eonnie!

Sekali lagi, kibum digambarkan sebagai anak super pinter! Jadi tambah suka sama kibum :D

Kasihan donghae difitnah leeteuk-heechul...

Ah! Ryeowook muncul sebagai penyelamat! Awal aku baca bagian bom itu, kupikir kerjaannya Ryeo... ternyata dia yang mau bantu! Eh. Dipikir-pikir kan ga mungkin ryeo sejahat itu. Oppa kan baik ;) hehehe aku favorite deh... seperti biasa, next part ditunggu .

**Jawaban : Habis... hiks! Begitulah tampang Kibum di mata eonni... huhuhu dia bukan pemain drama di mata eonni, dia bukan penyanyi dan penari di mata eonni, dia adalah seorang bocah jenius yang dapat melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan... *digampar ELF***

**Fufufufu iyalah~ si leeteuk emang nekat banget, berani mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk meraih simpati ryeowook. Babo! (emang siapa yang bikin? Elo kan?) #gedubrak!**

.

.

P . Cajungsoo

Wuiihhhh... makin seru aja dahhh...

Aq masih cinta sama2 kata-katanya... kok bisa milih dan membuat kata2 kayak gitu... huhuhu lanjttt yahhh

**Jawaban : Ehehe hanya banyak membaca saja****, kalau ada kata yang enggak ngerti langsung cari artinya. Dah gitu langsung diimplementasikan dalam berbicara atau dalam membuat fic. Kalau korelasi antar kata sih butuh imajinasi agar kata itu hidup dan terkesan indah. Seperti : daripada 'memutarnya pelan', lebih menarik kalau diganti menjadi 'memintir kendur', terus daripada 'jari-jari tangannya menjadi dingin', lebih menarik kalau dirubah menjadi 'buku**** jemarinya ****mendingin'****, dan kata 'bibirnya rapat tak terbuka', lebih enak diganti menjadi 'mengetatkan bibir'.**

**Pada intinya sie kalimat yang disusun itu berasal dari kalimat yang sederhana juga, hanya saja butuh pembendaharaan kata lain dan imajinasi bebas yang menyusunnya ^^ **

**.**

**.**

Q . chachaku felice

seru.. seru.. seru.. ! (o)/

Leeteuk keren.. ada aja gitu akal liciknya buat ngehasud orang.. *dikroyokangels*

hyaa! kibumnya keren.. masih muda tapi dah kuliah mpe semester 5.. ckckck

wahh donghae kasian di tangkep polisi, makanya hae jdi orang tuh ati", ditipu tuh kn jadinya.. #plak!

chingu bahasa fanficnya kereeenn.. indah di baca..

cepet lanjut ya..

keep writing^^.

_chacha

**Jawaban : gomawo ^^ entahlah~ kayaknya bakalan rada lama kalo update fic ini, saya lagi rada sibuk :D kalo PMM bi****sa rada cepet karena emang fic repost dari fb, tapi kalo WI baru2 aja dibikin ^^**

**Indah dibaca? Srrrooottt... o/o mimisan lagi deh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R . **Mentari Lacamara

Sudah kuduga pasti Hee yg nyabotase Hae, trus klo Hae ditangkep gimana dong?

Mereka ber15 kapan ngumpulnya? Udah ga sabara liat mrk beraksi esp Henry ngebayangin bocah kls 5 SD jd anggota mafia =,=) aigoo zaman makin edan *LoL

update cepet onn Teuki ga akan mati kan /sobs awas klo mati!

Ga akan sich kan ada Wookie *yakin amat

**Jawaban : Hahaha hae akan bebas kok, dan tiba-tiba menuntu pertanggung jawaban pada leeteuk . enggak, enggak bakalan mati kok *lol~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S . **KagamiYuuki

Chinguu~*treak 5 oktaf ala wookie*XD

karyamu sngat2

tp next chapx kok lma?

Cpetan y chingu~^^

**Jawaban : Udah update~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**END OF REVIEW**

**.**

**Mangga silahkan chap 5-nya direview juga ^^**


	6. Blue or Red?

Warning : Tanpa editing!

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, Sci-fi with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

.

.

.

**Part sebelumnya.**

.

.

**[1:24 detik menuju peledakan]**

.

.

Tampak sebuah tas, lebih tepatnya koper silver pengusung kematian tergeletak menuntut nyawa. Leeteuk yang sebenarnya menyerahkan urusan ini kepada Ryeowook sepenuhnya memandang Ryeowook dengan raut muka penasaran.

Sedangkan dengan muka serius Ryeowook memandang tas yang sudah memperlihatkan isinya itu dengan tatapan mata konstan.

"Ini bom rakitan." Ucapnya pelan, lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikkan sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa menjinakkannya?"

"Seharusnya bisa, bom ini sudah seringkali aku pelajari dan aku praktekkan dalam pembuatannya." Jawab Ryeowook mulai menelusur setiap sirkuit yang terdapat dalam tubuh bom itu. Ia menggantungkan alisnya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"Panel kunci yang di laser itu tidak ada..."

"Apa?" Leeteuk bertanya tak mengerti.

"Panel yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan komponen pemicunya tidak ada." Keringat dari kening Ryeowook meluncur jatuh membasahi petak lantai.

"Memang panel itu penting?"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada panel itu, maka aku tidak bisa menghentikan bomnya..."

Sementara itu di sebuah sel penjara tengah kota, nampak seorang pemuda yang tampak frustasi. Rambutnya tidak lagi kelimis karena minyak rambut, mimik mukanya tidak lagi mencerminkan kesombongan akan anekdot diri. Ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan berterali besi dengan tatapan yang menyorotkan dendam.

"Aku pasti akan membalas kalian!" Tekadnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sedangkan dari balik terali besi itu tampak seorang seorang penjaga polisi yang tengah memakan jajangmyeon dengan sedapnya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar jelas dari balik pintu pengawasan. Tak menunggu seseorang untuk menyahut, sang tamu yang baru tiba rupanya langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sang polisi penjaga menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa ke sini Siwon-ah?"

Seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Siwon itu tersenyum, seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari dirinya muncul dan menampakkan diri kemudian. "Ini adalah Tuan Muda keluarga Cho, ia menjamin pembebasan bersyarat orang itu."

Sang polisi penjaga meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat anggukkan persetujuan dari atasannya yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun, ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruangan penahanan Donghae. "Ya! Kau dibebaskan!"

Sedangkan, di sebuah stadion University di Korea, terlihat dua orang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan pandangan menuju beberapa atlet yang tengah berlatih.

"EH?" Sebuah konjungsi dan ekspresi pertanyaan menyembul ke permukaan menelan pemahaman logika laki-laki berambut lembut itu. "Apa katamu, Kibumie?"

"kau sudah dengar kata-kataku barusan, _hyung._"

"Orang yang bernama Leeteuk itu sudah pasti gila!" Ia berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi ia memang seorang yang brilian." Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu memandang Kibum dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ikut rencananya?"

Kibum memandang lawan bicarany seraya mengangguk. "Ya, kalau kau _hyung_?"

* * *

**WRONG IDENTITY**

**PART ****6**

* * *

Angin kembali berhembus membisikkan irama syahdu, lambaiannya menyisipi setiap sela jari yang tak bertaut dan mengguyur rambut dengan siurannya yang lembut.

Kedua _namja_ yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari tribun lapangan atletik terlihat masih bercakap-cakap. Kadang mereka tersemaput diam karena polah tingkah pemikiran yang meraung meminta penjelasan logis dengan hukum sebab-akibat yang selalu disandang, kadang salah seorang dari mereka menguar kata berintrik pintar untuk lawan bicaranya yang akan segera menyahut jawab tanpa paparan klise.

"Kenapa kau percaya dengan orang ini?" salah satu dari _namja_ itu bertanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, ya—maksudku, aku sudah tahu tentangnya walau dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentangku." Si lawan bicara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau juga tahu sendiri hobiku 'kan _hyung?_" si lawan bicara kembali mengangguk paham.

"Kau masih menjalankan hobi anehmu?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang lebih mengasyikan selain ini."

"Hh.." _namja_ yang terlihat lebih tua dari Kibum menghela napas berat. "Kau sudah melanggar batas privasi orang, Kibumie."

"Memang aku peduli? Hehehe..." Kibum berseringai jahil. "Selama mereka tidak tahu, itu bukan masalah 'kan?"

"Lalu, apa yang membuat _namja_ itu istimewa di matamu?"

Kibum nampak berongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menggigiti pensil berwarna cokelatnya. Manik hitamnya mengerling menatap langit yang dirundung senja. "Dia tidak punya otak seperti kau dan aku." Lawan bicaranya tersenyum. "Dia tak punya kekuatan yang besar seperti Kangin dan Siwon. Dia tidak punya keahlian seperti Shindong, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry. Dia tak punya kejelian seperti Hankyung. Dia tak punya kehati-hatian seperti Heechul. Dia tak punya kedudukan seperti Kyuhyun. Dia tak punya kelebihan seperti Eunhyuk."

"Tapi?" _namja_ itu mengaitkan alisnya.

"Dia punya sesuatu yang lain..." Kibum mendesah pasrah.

"Kepemimpinan?" Kibum mengangguk mendengar tebakan dari _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Seorang novelis dari Indonesia pernah berucap dalam karyanya :** Orang jenius seperti berada di dalam gelap. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang biasanya tidak bisa kita lihat.**"

Namja di sebelahnya mengangguk paham. "Itu 'kan posisimu selama ini..." Kibum membelalakan matanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu..." namja itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di pelipis Kibum. "Kau salah seorang dari jenius itu. Kau bisa melihat hal yang luput dari penglihatan orang lain. Pola pikirmu rumit, dan kau selalu sistematis."

Kibum meretas senyum tipis. "Jika aku seperti itu, maka dia kebalikan dariku..." _namja_ di sebelahnya memandang Kibum tak mengerti.

.

.

.

**[56 detik menuju peledakan]**

"Apa sih maksudmu? Panel apa? Aku tak mengerti..." Leeteuk menggaruk-garuk tenguknya.

"..."

Ryeowook terdiam dengan desahan napas yang semakin memburu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu :

**KABEL BERWARNA BIRU DAN MERAH**

"_Ya_!" Leetek memanggil Ryeowook agak keras.

"Kalau seperti ini... Aku harus menelusuri sirkuitnya, tapi itu memakan waktu yang lama..."

"Ada apa?"

"Harus memilih antara memotong kabel merah, atau kabel biru..."

"Apa sih?"

"Tapi tak bisa hanya menggunakan peruntungan seperti itu."

"Wookie-ya!" Leeteuk yang sudah mulai terkikis kesabarannya membentak Ryeowook dengan nada suara yang lumayan keras.

"Eh, apa?"

"Tinggal memotong salah satu kabel 'kan?" Leeteuk mengeluarkan gunting dari kantung baju gamlet-nya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Tangan Leeteuk terulur ke depan, jemarinya mengais sehelai kabel berwarna merah dan biru. "Mau apa lagi? Ya memotongnya..."

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

**[12 detik menuju peledakan]**

"Kau mau memotongnya begitu saja?" Leeteuk menyeringai penuh maksud, sepertinya kecurigaan Ryeowook memang beralasan.

"Mundur, kalau sempat, sembunyi sana!" Ryeowook hampir terkena serangan jantung sebelum terekstradisi oleh desisan bom.

.

.

.

**[6 detik menuju peledakan]**

"Tapi..."

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm.." Leeteuk malah bersenandung lagu Chaiyan Chaiyan-nya Sahrukhan. Ryeowook mengerlingkan bola matanya.

.

.

.

**[3 detik menuju peledakan]**

Ryeowook tak bisa berkompromi dengan keadaan, selaput matanya terkesiap oleh kejutan, jantungnya serasa mengeras diterpa kedutan, deru nafasnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi. _'Jika sekarang adalah waktuku untuk mati—meninggalkan dunia ini, aku akan ikhlas. Setidaknya aku mati karena hal yang aku sukai; ledakan...'_ Ryeowook memejamkan matanya kuat, dicengkramnya obeng oleh tangan kanannya.

Di ruangan itu, _slow motion_ tengah melanda...

.

.

.

**[2 detik menuju peledakan]**

Sementara Ryeowook masih sibuk berkomat-kamit merapalkan do'a keselamatan, Leeteuk dengan santainya mengais salah satu dari kabel berwarna di dalam tas. Gunting yang sedari tadi sudah siap sedia mulai mengangkat mengangakan keputusan takdir. Ryeowook menghentikan napasnya.

.

.

.

**[1 detik menuju peledakan]**

Entah mengapa, waktu berjalan dengan teramat sangat lambatnya. Digerus oleh perasaan tegang dan dipancang oleh anekdot dan momok dalam hati, Ryeowook memasrahkan diri untuk kembali ke pembaringan alam; kuburan.

Perlahan, pendar jiwanya kian meredup. Tak lagi ada apel membekasi uzurnya keinginan dan pengharapan. Amnesti dan sugesti tidak menyenangkan mulai ramai berdendang. Tapak kaki yang dijejakkan ke lantai putih itu tak nampak lagi, yang ada hanya bekas rumpang si pemilik yang menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas.

Leeteuk tak lagi ragu, memang sedari awal Leeteuk memang tak pernah ragu. Ia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya yang bergerak seirama, menjerang kanopi-kanopi kabel yang terbuat dari karen sintesis berwarna tersebut.

Ryeowook masih tak menghembuskan nafasnya. Tinggal 0,00- sekian seperseken lagi, tinggal menunggu ayunan ringan dari gunting Leeteuk, maka nasib mereka akan ditentukan. Antara tetap bersambung, atau diputus oleh dengusan Careberos.

CCKKLLAAAKK!

Terdengar suara kabel terputus.

.

.

.

**[00.00 detik menuju peledakan]**

...

...

...

...

...

Hening, tiada yang terjadi.

"Hhhh... Hhhh..." Ryeowook mulai bernapas lagi. Ekor matanya mengintip dari sela pejaman. Ruangan itu—toilet laki-laki, masih tetap megah seperti bangunan El-De De Pormoteur di Italy. Lampu-lampu gantung masih tetap menggantung dengan anggunnya. Ya... toilet ini memang berlebihan, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Ryeowook ketika membuka matanya karena sedari tadi tiada kesempatan untuk mengagumi interior toilet itu.

"Sepertinya pemilik perusahaan ini memegang paradigma 'Hati tamu ada di toilet rumah kita' deh..." komentar Ryeowook sambil masih melirik ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

TEP!

Ryeowook tak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang menyahuti komentarnya, matanya berpaling, ke arah Leeteuk yang masih berjongkok di samping tas berisi... Em.. bom rakitan?

"Ki...Kita..."

"Apa?" Leeteuk berpaling ke arah Ryeowook dan segera berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang dilahap ketegangan.

"Kita, masih... hidup?" Leeteuk memandang Ryeowook diam.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Siapa kau?" seorang _namja_ dengan langkah panjang dan cepat-cepat menyapu undakan tangga di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Tangan kirinya terlihat sibuk menata rambutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berkoar mengais sejumput rambut dengan sisir kecil yang dipegangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti sebentar, lalu matanya tertumbuk pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan pelan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Donghae bertanya ketus.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa..." _namja _yang berjalan di belakangnya menghampiri dengan tabut kedewasaan yang tersampir lewat mimik muka dan jelmaan kata-katanya. Donghae menggantungkan sebelah alisnya. Distorsi polemik menelan pemikirannya.

"Lantas?" tandas Donghae kemudian.

"Namun ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Aura suram tiba-tiba menggelung dan menguras rasionalitas senja. Angin tiba-tiba menyeruak dingin dan melibas parutan tubuh tak berbarikade dengan ganasnya.

Donghae, memandang Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

Suara hiruk pikuk tempat di depan gedung meramaikan kondisi senja yang sudah semakin tergerus malam. Tingkap langit memetakan pasti, melandasi perubahan ritmik yang berhimne pada malam hari.

Desau pepohonan di sekitar gedung selayaknya menyambut seorang pahlawan. Semua yang menanti kedatangan sang penakluk cobaan merintih dan bersiul dalam _glamour _suka cita.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Senda senja menyemukan segurat merah di pipi dan cuping telinga mereka. Mereka harus menyipit untuk mendapat refleksi sadar atas bantahan malam yang tak terlelakkan sedari tadi. Lampu sorot mulai menerjang mereka ambisius. Telusuran dan sodoran pertanyaan menggaung mematut dalam kabilah kelam. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil patroli yang siap menjerang mereka dalam tabut selusin pertanyaan dan rekatan pujian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa kabel yang kau potong itu adalah kabel yang benar?" Ryeowook bertanya antusias dalam perjalanannya menuju sederet aparat polisi yang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar; menyambut keberhasilan mereka.

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu..." Ryeowook langsung memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ta-tapi..." Ryeowook kembali tercekat. "Berarti, tadi kau hanya untung-untungan saja?" Leeteuk tersenyum geli. "Tapi kenapa kau memotong kabel berwarna biru?"

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang Ryeowook tajam. Kali ini, dia tak tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak mau memotong benang merah kita." Ryeowook terkesiap dengan perkataan Leeteuk. "Jika aku memotong kabel berwarna merah, maka mungkin kita tidak akan ada jodoh lagi. Karena itu aku memotong kabel berwarna biru..."

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Leeteuk berjalan mendahului Ryeowook yang masih dilanda kecemasan dan kebingungan.

"Tunggu! Jadi, hanya karena itu?" Ryeowook berteriak tak percaya. Namun kilahan Leeteuk dengan sengaja tak menggubris teriakan Ryeowook yang melengking. Dada Ryeowook naik turun dimainkan emosi yang disebabkan tindakan Leeteuk. "Bebal, dia... orang bebal!"

Ryeowook mulai kembali menjejakkan tapak di lantai porselen itu. Namun tiba-tiba otaknya memetakan sesuatu. Kornea matanya membulat sempurna, dadanya bertalu semakin bergemuruh, oksigen serasa dirampas dari sisinya. Ia menikung pandir di sela keramaian itu. "Boo...bodoh!" hardiknya pelan. "Kabel merah dan biru itu, mengandung zat yang berbeda. Jika aku menyayat kabel karet itu sedikit saja, lalu melihat ke dalam kabel tembaga di dalamnya, memastikan dengan penciuman dan penglihatanku, aku sudah dengan pasti bisa memutuskan kabel mana yang harus aku potong." Ryeowook tampak syok dengan kenyataan yang tanpa ia sadar meluncur lancar dari bibirnya. "Namun aku terlalu kalut saat itu..." matanya lalu menangkap sosok Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk menerima pujian komandan polisi. "Orang aneh." Ia merutuki Leeteuk dalam cercaan terdalamnya. "Orang yang sangat aneh!"

To be Continued...

* * *

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**.**

**A . ****shin young rin**

aigoo...tambah seru aja. ehehe mian aku langsung review semua chapter di sini... ckckck sebenarnya Leeteuk oppa itu orang normal apa abnormal sih di sini? benar-benar ide gila memberanikan diri untuk ikut menjinakkan bom, yah walaupun masih ada Ryeowook oppa yang bantuin sih. belum lagi ulahnya yang kemarin-kemarin, benar-benar sulit diterima dengan akal sehat.*namanya juga fict dasar reader pabbo* akhirnya Hae oppa keluar dari penjara juga, kacian...*evil laugh* ok thor lanjut...  
jangan biarkan reader yang satu ini penasaran...

**Jawaban : ****Mungkin tergolong orang abnormal ya? ^^ **

**B . ****han gyn  
**

eonnie...! akhir'a update juga... eonni kt"a keren bgt sih... eonni balajr dari mana... mau donk aku kyk eonni... bisa nyusun kt" seindah itu... eonni bnr deh td aku mlu bgt.. pabbo bgt sih aku,aku mau nge-review ff eonnie yg p.m.m tp mlh nyasar ke between two hearts.. semoga authornya gx mrh... eonnie hrs update kilat ya... yg p.m.m juga...

**Jawaban : **** Ehehe hadoh, kok bisa salah? ^^ Um, masa kata-katanya indah? =.= biasakan saja membaca cerita, mau dari novel mau dari ff yang bahasanya seperti ini. Nanti juga terbiasa menggunakannya kok :D malah nanti dalam berbiacarapun akan menggunakan istilah ilmiah dan bahasa metafora pulak . #plak**

**C . ****Pipit-SungminniELFishy****  
**

Annyeong eonn... Hyaaa.. Teukie bonek nih *bocah nekat* wkwkwkwk :D gak tau tentang bom tapi ngikut2 biar bisa dapet perhatian dari Wookie..haha. ohya, kenapa Kyuhyun ngebebasin Donghae? Trus siapa yg lagi duduk sama Kibum itu? O.o hahahaha.. Iya Sungmin pantes bgt tuh karakternya disini..haha :D yosh, update lagi eonn...!

**Jawaban : ****Iya, emang bonek ^^ Kyuhyun disuruh Leeteuk :D oia? Pas? Hehehe semoga karakterisasinya lebih terstruktur lagi deh :D**

**D . ****Kim Ryesha****  
**

hyaaa akhirnya update juga chap 5 nya ~ deg2an ih bacanya aplg kalau liat waktu yg trsisa sblum bomnya meledak. Smga wookie-ku sm teukppa selamat~ #abaikan Emm ini perasaan saya aja atau emg chap ini lbh pendek dr yg sblmnya ya? ._.v update kilat ya eon

**Jawaban : ****Hihihihi emang lebih pendek~ mian .**

**E . ****Kuchiki Hirata****  
**

hai nurama-ssi ^^ mian baru ngereview sekarang. wah, saya tegang baca deti-detik bomnya itu meledak. yah, kok tbc sih? yosh! keep writing

**Jawaban : ****Hi juga ^^ heyo? Jeongmal? Hihihi semoga tetep penasaran dan deg2an... biar fic ini enggak hanya menyandang genre doank, tapi ada implementasi suspense di dalamnya :D**

**F . ****Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie****  
**

annyeong~ oh Teukie,dirimu narsis sangat :p tapi gk apa2lah emng harusnya di saat2 genting kayak gitu tuh harus pede,kekeke XD pokoknya keren deh eonn,tapi kurang panjang :D next chap panjangin lgi yak ^_^ serius eonn,gaya penulisan eonn tuh bagus bgt ^^ buku itu emng mahal,tapi pengetahuan yg kita dapat dari buku tuh tak ternilai harganya :D waktu aku liat2 buku sastra aja tuh AJE GILE mahalnya,eonn :O emng nasib jdi anak sekolahan gk punya duit,kekeke XD update kilat~ gomawo ^_^

**Jawaban : ****Emang kurang panjang~ :p ehehe sama nih, enggak punya duit . novel sastra terjemahan best seller itu emang mahal2 *lha, kok ke novel?***

**G . ****KagamiYuuki  
**

Yaaah... Kependekan chingu..X3 aq jd tmbh penasaran nee... Aq pngen tau ap yg bkl dlkukan mreka.. Next y chingu..XD

**Jawaban : ****Kekeke pada protes karena pendek nih .**

**H . Mentari Lacamara  
**

Akhirnya dilanjut *loncatbarengkunyuk /plak eunhyuk. thx onn Teukie peran utama ya u,u *nyogokpakeaudi. iya aq pemilih bgt onn, mkanya aq lbh ska bca di FFN cuz bsa bca summarynya bru bca, aq liat onn klo nulis ga asa,l bhsanya bagus critanya logis n banyak ilmunya SALUT! Cuz aq sering kecewa bca FF yg tulisannya ambigu bahkan kadang2 ada yg nulisnya aneh bgt smpe susah dimengerti =,=)V aq blm sempet liat linknya, ntar aq follow twitter difollback ya #ngancem LANJUT KILAT ! #matiincap

**Jawaban : Eh, keliatannya gitu ya? ^^ ****hehehe padahal sie lumayan ngasal banget diksinya *lol~ hum... memang ada beberapa karya seperti itu, tapi kok jadi semangat buat ngasih masukan...gitu XD**

**I . ssiidictator  
**

Holla,,, nmpang baca yah,,, Kekeke bysa kmrin ngbut baca'a n bru koment skrng,,, XDDD Gak sabar nnggu mrka smua ngmpul,,, Udah itu ajah,,, #bruk dtendang author,,, Oia emang apa bda'a review pke login sma nggak,,,? Aq gak ngerti,,, #gaptek

**Jawaban : ****Sama aja sie, mau review pake log ini atau tidak buat saya sie enggak masalah... maksudnya yang enggak review karena enggak tahu caranya ^^**

**J . Cl0uds is me  
**

Tez2 bs review g y? Knalis dlu y sy pndtang bru dsni.. N lngsung ska sm wr0ng identity! Bz teukie 0ppa krn c..Kpn ni yeppa mncul? G sbr..

**Jawaban : ****Yeppa udah muncul di part 5, tapi masih samar2 ya ^^ Salam kenal juga~ Selamat datang :D**

**K . ****chachaku felice****  
**

entah kenapa gaya leeteuk yg punya optimis kenarsisan tingkat dewa itu malah bikin qu tambah suka sama karakternyaaa.. nekat, ekstrem, dan menantang.. bener" gx takut mati apa ya? life is an adventure. *ngaco*#disiram . sumpah usaha naklukkin bom.a mmacu adrenalin, pdhal cuman baca, tpi suasana tegangnya kerasa. itu sapa ya yg lgi ngobrol sama kibum? hmm.. yesung kah? atau eunhyuk? #sotoyy  
nunggu next chap skalian persiapan uan ah! fave~

**Jawaban : Ahahaha iya, sama~ ^^ tebakannya bener kok :D eh, benarkah? Alhamdulillah kalo gitu ^^ berarti suspensenya lumayan dapet ya?**

**L . ****Hyukkie akira  
**

Wah wah wah! Bgaimana selanjutnya eonni? Rasa pnasaran saya sudh smpai punck jd sya bngung mw ripiu apa!

**Jawaban : Beginilah lanjutannya~ ekekeke**

**M . ****diidactorlove  
**

ArgH...sumpaH dii tegaNg bgt bca part iNi kbyaNg bgt gmN paNik'y tim gegaNa kL lg jiNaKiN bom dru teroris*apasiH^abaiKaN*pkok'y unn part iNi sm spt part" sbLm'y kereN siteuKi oppa narsis bgt driMu wktu wt jiNakiN bom'y tNgL 1 mNt seKiaN ayo wookie thiNk smart duH deg"aN bgt nie mga wookie sm teuKi seLaMat...next part sm yesuNg'y dtnggu y unn upadate asap unn ama paNjaNgiN lg y*ditNdaNg*

**Jawaban : Iya, apa lagi kalo mereka nemu masalah saat prosesi penjinakan itu. Bisa fatal akibatnya ~**

**N . ****aokikumiko  
**

kyaaa Eonnie mian ru rvw hehehe*buagh-dtimpuk, dtndang,dpkuli Eonnie* okk3x q cpat2 ja*?* 1 kta EXCELENT! tp krag pnjaang n updatex klmaan T.T okk Eonn q tggu chappy brktx*ngacir sblum dtmpuk lg*

**Jawaban : Ehehehe enggak bakalan timpuk kok, paling jitak2 *?* :p ekekekeke nih udah lanjut~**

**O. ****Neemarishima****  
**

Review lagi! Bagus, eon! Hehehe. Emang sih. Kibummie cocok nya jadi murid yg pintar aja. Eonnie, kalo update itu jgn dikit" dong. Kita udah nunggu seminggu. Panjangan dikit napa #plak (reader cerewet!)

**Jawaban : tapi di sini Kibum onnie kasih sedikit karakter kekanak-kanakan dan narsis~ ^^**

**P . ****uwaykimhara  
**

anyeong nurmal,,^^

**Jawaban : Eh, ini siapa ya?**

**.**

**.**

**END OF REVIEW**

**.**

**Ayo, ayo review ;) *kedip2 pake jurus pelet***


	7. Excellent!

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, Sci-fi with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana ramai malam itu seolah tak urung hengkang dari guratan malam. Mobil polisi dan tim penjinak bom mulai berdatangan, dengan sigap mereka memasuki area pengeboman dan mengamankan bom yang sebelumnya menagih nyawa.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian." Salah seorang dari mereka berungkap setelah melepaskan masker dan helm perlindungan diri. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk mengangguk; menjawab ucapan itu, sedangkan Heechul di sebelah Leeteuk terus meracau dengan ocehannya yang dirundung pelik.

Para karyawan mulai kembali memasuki gedung ketika polisi mengumumkan deportasi bom dan amannya area wilayah kerja mereka; hendak membereskan kericuhan yang sebelumnya terjadi di dalam gedung.

"KAU BODOH! KAU BODOH! KAU BODOH!" hardikan Heechul tak jauh dari dua kata yang terus diulang-ulang sedari tadi. Sedangkan Leeteuk, ia hanya memalingkan kepalanya memandang Ryeowook dan Heechul yang mengungkap kelegaan dan syukur.

"_Ya_, kalian..." panggil Leeteuk dengan tatapan penuh sugesti. Sepertinya ia hendak menyatakan maksud tersembunyinya pada dua makhluk yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"_Ya! Leeteuk-ssi!_" teriakan Heechul tak digubris oleh Leeteuk yang berlabuh pandang pada kedua sosok _namja_ yang tengah menoleh kepadanya. Sementara Heechul memijaki tanah kesal, dengan sangat percaya diri Leeteuk mengulum senyum pasti.

"Ryeowook dan Hankyung-ah, 'kan?" mereka berdua mengerjap-ngerjap, tak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk yang digumuli beribu maksud.

"_Ne_?" Ryeowook dan Hankyung saling bertukar pandang sekilas, tak mengerti darimana Leeteuk bisa mengetahui nama Hankyung. Namun mereka tak terlalu mencatut pikir karena sebuah sunggingan kembali ditawarkan oleh pemilik lesung pipit yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

.

.

**[Cheonan—Korea, 18.21]**

"Maksudmu?" alis namja itu berkerenyit berusaha mengurai makna perkataan Kibum yang setia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia orang yang obsesif... Sedikit berbeda dariku yang cenderung pasif." Kibum tampak menghela napas sejenak. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Kalimat yang dilontarkan seorang penulis itu menurutku mendeskripsikan orang seperti Leeteuk _hyung_." Lawan bicaranya masih mengulum kata. "Kepintaran, ilmu pengetahuan, keahlian, menurutku itu bisa dibentuk, asal kita dengan sungguh-sungguh berniat meraihnya."

"Ya, Thomas Alva Edison juga mengatakan hal yang serupa dalam istilah yang berbeda—dalam hidup, bakat hanyalah berkadar 1%, sedangkan 99% sisanya adalah kerja keras."

Kibum kembali menikung senyum. "Ya, namun tak ada yang bisa menyamai pola pikirannya yang berbeda. Kecerdasan itu, bukan berasal dari kerja keras menghapal, membaca, atau apapun namanya. Tapi pola pikir, tindakan yang di luar batas nalar dan kewajaran, perencanaan yang matang dan tak bisa diprediksi, juga, kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan aura yang memancar ketika ia muncul hingga bisa menarik kepercayaan orang-orang, itu semua sulit dipelajari."

"..." lawan bicaranya tampak tercengang dengan penjelasan Kibum. "Sungguhkah, dia orang yang seperti itu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia, terlahir sebagai pemimpin..."

"Dan kita, selalu menanti kehadiran orang seperti itu..."

.

.

.

**[Mokpo, Seoul—Korea, 18.24]**

"Eh, apa katamu Leeteuk-ssi?" Hankyung membelalakan matanya menanggapi ajakan Leeteuk barusan. "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Apa aku tampak bercanda?" Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya sebagai otentifikasi sosok dirinya yang tak berniat membagi candaan. Senyum pekat masih bertengger di wajahnya.

Ryeowook tampak berdiri mencerna perkataan Leeteuk, sedetik kemudian bibirnya mulai berucap menjawab, "tapi, kami bukan kriminal Leeteuk-ssi..."

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Ryeowook, sedangkan dengan tampang kusut Heechul berdiri mengawal di sebelahnya.

"Kami masih sayang nyawa." Hankyung melipat lengannya di depan dada, yang merupakan refleksi penolakan atas ajakan Leeteuk sebelumnya.

"Kami hendak mengajak Zhoumi juga." Ungkap Leeteuk kemudian, masih dengan senyumnya. Entahlah, hari ini dia terlihat senang sekali, tak henti-hentinya ia memindai senyum sejak burung bercicit di pagi hari. Ya, ilham guna mengajak semua target tengah terpetakan dengan tiba-tiba sedari ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Ia sudah berpikir keras dan memacu otaknya dengap semalaman, usahanya itu ternyata tidak sia-sia, sebuah deklinasi tiba-tiba muncul sebagai poros ide yang luar biasa. Mengungguli ayahnya, kali ini bukan hanya angan-angan belaka.

"Z-Zhoumi?" Leeteuk mengangguk pasti. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Hankyung yang terkejut akan perkataan pemancing Leeteuk tak sanggup berpikir rasional mengenai asal pertanyaan itu sebenarnya. Mengajak Zhoumi? Dengan satu kalimat itu, sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah mengungkap sebuah rahasia kecil. Dengan mengatakan hal barusan, ia juga turut memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui hubungan Hankyung dan Zhoumi di masa lalu, tak menutup kemungkinan ia juga sudah tahu tentang masa lalu Ryeowook. Namun pemikirannya terlalu kalut oleh buih yang mendesit cepat yang menantang eksistensinya.

"Ya, Zhoumi..." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum mencurigakan sementara Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung dan Leeteuk berulang-ulang.

"Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

**[Distrik Gyeongsang, Mokpo, Seoul—Korea, 18.31]**

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganku?" tampak Donghae memasang tampang curiga akan gerak-gerik orang di depannya. "Siapa dia?" ia merangkul praduga dalam abstraksi curiga di otaknya.

"Kau juga nanti akan tahu..."

"Lalu," pandangannya berlayar kepada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. "Kenapa dia juga ikut?" Donghae nampak sebal dengan seseorang yang menjadi 'penangkapnya' sore tadi. Ia masih saja mengenakan seragam polisi jadi-jadian menurut pemikiran Donghae.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud Donghae. "Oh." Ia berucap dengan raut muka datar. "Dia juga ada urusan dengan orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah? Dia juga?"

"Eh, aku juga?" orang yang dimaksud juga tampak terkejut rupanya. Sepertinya ia belum mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun yang ikut menyertakannya.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

DRAP!

Ayunan langkah Kyuhyun seolah membius waktu yang berderak di pengawal malam. Siuran angin yang seolah menari mulai merambangi tatanan rambut ketiga orang itu. Jalan sepi, lorong-lorong lengang, dan setiap perempatan dibubuhi artikulasi bisu.

DRAP!

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia tak memperlihatkan gerak ajakan, ia pun tak nampak memperlihatkan mimik paksaan. Ia seolah membebaskan orang yang sebelumnya ia sarukan dalam terali. Namun anehnya, kedua orang yang berada di belakangnya tampak turut berjalan mengikutinya di belakang dalam diam.

.

.

.

**[Distrik Andong, Mokpo—Korea, 18.34]**

"_Yeoboseyo? Zhoumi-ya..._" terdengar seseorang yang berucap panik di ujung telepon sana.

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Ada apa Sungmin-ah?"

"_Uangku di bank semuanya raib!_"

"Apa?" tanya Zhoumi bingung mendengar pengakuan Sungmin barusan. "Apa maksudmu Sungmin-ah?"

"_Barusan ketika aku berbelanja beberapa peralatan, kartu kreditku tidak berfungsi. Pegawai Mall mengatakan kalau uangku defisit. Karena penasaran, aku mengecek saldoku di bank, rupanya memang defisit, tidak bersisa satu won-pun! Coba kau cek saldomu, Zhoumi-ya!_"

Zhoumi yang mendengar kabar dari Sungmin langsung mengetikan URL bank di laptopnya yang memang sudah menyala dari tadi, tak lama ia mulai memasukan nomor rekening beserta nomor pin. Napasnya langsung terputus, jantungnya berdengap disesaki keterkejutan ketika melihat satu deret nomor di rentetan saldo bulan ini.

"_Otokhe?_" cek Sungmin kemudian. "_Apakah uangmu masih ada?_"

"Tidak... Uangku, juga tidak ada."

"_Apa? Kau juga?_"

"..." hening, Zhoumi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin lagi.

"_Ini pasti perbuatan seseorang!_"

"..." hening.

"_Kita harus mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Zhoumi-ya!_"

"..." tak terdengar apapun dari mulut Zhoumi, yang terdengar hanyalah antukan keyboard laptop yang terdengar berulang-ulang senada dengan gelimangan kata-kata.

"_Zhoumi-ya, kau masih di sana?_"

Mata Zhoumi terlihat menyipit.

_"Zhoumi-ya?"_

"Uang kita, sudah dialihkan."

_"Apa?"_

"Uang kita sudah dialihkan ke sebuah nomor rekening atas nama Leeteuk..."

"_Leeteuk?"_

"Ya, Leeteuk."

.

.

.

**[Hyondae—Korea, 18.35]**

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal tampak masih berkutat di sebuah ruangan dengan 6 layar komputer di hadapannya. Sesekali ia merogoh _snack_ keju yang tergeletak di dekat _Keyboard_nya, meraih cokelat yang tersampir di atas kertas kerjanya, atau menenggak minuman bersoda yang senantiasa menemaninya bersama cemilan lain di sisinya.

Bias cahaya monitor terpantul lewat kaca matanya, poninya tersiur berjatuhan menutupi dahinya yang lebar. Ia masih saja berkutat di depan komputernya, entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Tak lama, ia segera mengais gagang telepon yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kirinya, ia menekan beberapa _keypad_ dan mulai mendengarkan dengingan nada telepon di telinga kanannya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ terdengar sahutan di seberang sana. _"Ada apa Shin, hyung?"_

"Aku sudah mentransfer semua uang orang yang bernama Sungmin dan Zhoumi ke rekening orang yang bernama Leeteuk."

"_Ah, maaf merepotkanmu..."_

"Tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya Sungmin dan Zhoumi ini bukan orang biasa karena sampai berurusan denganmu. Lagipula uang di rekening mereka banyak sekali..."

"_Iya..."_

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"_Untuk saat ini tidak. Tapi Shin hyung, bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini sekarang?"_

"Kemana? Untuk apa?"

"_Ada bisnis yang menggiurkan dan menantang untukmu."_

"Dari orang yang bernama Leeteuk ya?" terka Shindong.

"_Kau juga akan segera tahu nanti."_

"..." Shindong tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, alamatnya?"

"_Distrik Bucheon nomor 6."_

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana."

"_Gamsahamnida..." _

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**.**

A . ssiidictator

Deg"an sndiri bca'a wktu mau nyabut kabel,,, Knpa yah gak d dunia nyta or ff pmm n d fic ini or ff lain leeteuk mang sllu cocok jd pmimpin,,, ^^ Ah wookie org klo lgi panik emang ska lupa,,, Soal kbel biru n merah di conan jg p'nah deh wktu ran mau jinakin bom,,, dia jg sma gak pilih kabel merah krna dia gak mau mmtus bnang merah dia sma kudo,,, ^^Itu yg bicara sma kibum sypa sih,,,? Eh mksud'a tnpa edit ini abis d ketik lngsung publish,,,? Keren hmpir gak ada typo,,, Smngat lnjutin'a yah,,

**Jawaban : Iya, saya juga beranggapan seperti itu~ hihihihi yang bicara sama Kibum itu yesung ^^ iya, langsung klik publish~**

B . diidactorlove

FuiH teuKi lg tegaNg" msH smpt'y nyanyi caiya caiya diasaR ayo qt duet*gedebug gubrag bugH ditNdaNg autHor sm readeR laiN'y keJuraNg*kyaa it naMja yg ngobrOl sm kibum suaMiQ y*liriK" yeppa*psti y duNks psti duNkz ayo doNg unn yeppa kaN iy kaN

yep...hmpfffhh*disumpeL bom buku sm autHoR*KL mw mNta krtiKaN ttg gya pNuLisaN unnie dii no komen deH cuz unnie dH daeBaK bgt deH dLm mngoLaH kata" wL kdg dii gmudeNg*it sie kRn dii babo/sadar diri*prtaHanin gya pEnuLisaN unnie yg sprti ini unn biar unik hehehehe bNyK bacot next part pkok'y dtNggu unn FIGHTING UNNIE!

**Jawaban : ****Iya, dia Yepa :D pertahanin? Yosh! Ok! ^^ **

C . han gyn

eonnie... ku bknya sotoy ya.. cuma bagi ku bnyk kt" yang terlalu berat,ku bacanya smpe binggung tp skrng udh ngerti kok... heheheehhe update kilat ya eonnie... tulisan eonnie bgs kok cuma kyknya aku aja yg agak pabbo...hehehehe...

**Jawaban : Ah, mian~ pandang aja ini sebagai bahan pembelajaran dan pembendaharaan kata ^^ kalo onnie belajar untuk menulis seperti ini ^^**

D . Neemarishima

Hm. Diksi, karateristik ataupun logika nya udah bagus kok, eon. Saking bagusnya, aku sampai ga ngerti xD Kibum kekanak-kanakan dan jahil? Hihihi. Udah ketahuan waktu di awal cerita tadi, eon. Tapi aku suka! Wah, ada kutipan dari novelis indo nya. Punya siapa tuh, eon? Aku ga tau.

**Jawaban : Ehehe ne, kekanakan dan jahil jadi satu. Itu punyanya Andrea Hirata dalam laskar pelangi ^^**

E . Imah Hyun Ae

O.o *ekspresi pas lht tlsn TBC* "aduh, penasaran" komentar q spontan bersamaan ekspresi d ats *apa sih* #abaikan ^^a pokoknya update sgera y chap slnjtnya. Udh ga sbr pngen lht mrk smua beraksi wkwkwk... :) *gaje*

**Jawaban : Ahhh~ dirimu kembali muncul! *tebar bunga* ahaha kayaknya emang WI bakal ngebut. Usaha tamatin hari senin ^^**

F . Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

annyeong~ Teukie santai bgt yah, padahal master bom-nya aja grogi :Da ohya mengenai tata penulisan, logika cerita sama karakterisasi nya udah pas kok, eonn :D diksi-nya juga bagus, tapi kalau bisa jangan terlalu berat ya eonn :Da update kilat~ gomawo ^_^

**Jawaban : Iya, santai ^^ he… diturunin lagi diksinya? Iya~ nanti lebih disederhanain lagi ya ^^**

G . Lone-Rai Death Angel

Mian, review di chapter ini. Karena ketinggalan dan repot review tiap chapter. *plak* Hn, jujur aku kurang puas baca fict ini dan fict yang satu nya (The Price Must Be Mine). Karena ceritanya kurang panjang, page nya panjang karena tambahan balesan review lagi kan. Dan, menurut aku. Terlalu merepotkan. Lol Atau mubazir page, karena review dari readers kan juga kamu ketik di page. Makanya panjang ya kan? Lol

Umm, aku masih abal dan yah~ gitu deh~. Lol Aku gag nemuin typo(s) kok. ^^ Tapi kadang2 aku masih rada2 bingung bacanya. ^^a Ya, segitu aja deh. Maaf, klo reviewnya aneh,gaje, dan ada kesalahan sama kata2 aku. ^^ Jadi mohon di maklumi ya?

**Jawaban : Um.. pernah review di PMM enggak ya? *habisnya enggak inget akunmu =.=* biasanya kalo pembaca yang enggak review kan bisa langsung out saja dari page tanpa ambil pusing masalah balasan review ^^ tapi terimakasih sarannya, tentu akan saya pertimbangkan **

H . chachaku felice

aku makin cintaaa sama penuturan bahasanya. pemilihan katanya bagus, kayak baca novel sastra.^^ yahh bener tuh kata wookie,, leeteuk orangnya anehh..! lebih dri aneh malahan. #plak! ooh aqu lumayan ngerti maksudna kibum. jdi leeteuk tuh orangnya gx ribet ya, tipe orang yg lebih ngutamain tindakkan daripada pemikiran/perencanaan. do it today and think tomorrow. #sotoylagi

hankyung kemampuannya apa sih? punya kejelian tinggi.. siapa ya yg abis ini sial ketemu sama leeteuk.. xD

**Jawaban : gomawo~ ^^ ampun, gaje gitu padahal… Leeteuk itu, tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang ngutamain tindakan tanpa pikir panjang sie. Maksud Kibum, pikiran Leeteuk itu 'nyeleneh' enggak kayak orang lain yang bisa ditebak. Hankyung mah pelari tercepat dengan kejelian yang tinggi. Maksudnya 'daya bidik' hahahaha**

I . Hyukkie akira

Hm bgus 1 per 1 mulai muncul, beberapa krakter trgambar d0minan, beberapa hnya sdkit, bhkan ad pula yg bru prkenalan nma n dskripsi dr pmain!

Yah bgitulah, , , buat diksinya mmang ini hrus ekstra pmahaman saat bca, ad be2rapa yg bhka msh langka untuk org awam sperti sya

tp brhub sya ska yg kyk gne jd qt mengartiknx scara kntextual n implisit, hnya sya harap dchap slnjutnya bsa brkembng lagi, smua bgus tdk prlu mrubh scara brlebih, ckup mmilih kta yg skiranya pas untuk dpkai sja, smua sdah bgus unnie!

Dan 1lg dg adnya bhsa yg brdiksi sperti ini mmberikan platihan bg reader untuk mmahami sense diksi!

Yah brhub sjak dlu sya ska bhasa kyk gne jd sya nyman2 aja! Buat critanya kurang pnjang! Kpn eunhyuk muncul? Udh sgitu cl0tehan g'pnting sya! Maaf! Hehehe

**Jawaban : Memang sengaja diplot seperti itu~ ada yang hampir terajak, dan ada yang baru muncul… um, hahaha bukan memberikan pelatihan kepada reader mengenai diksi, tapi unnie yang memang sedang belajar . ahahaha**

J . Pipit-SungminniELFishy

Annyeong eonni.. Eonn eonn, disini Kibum narsis deh..haha aku masih penasaran yg lagi ngomong sama Kibum itu siapa? O.o he? Aku kira bakal ada ledakan terjadi untung nya gak! Teukie bonek2 juga hebat yak..hahaha Wookie udah pasrah aja tuh kalo mang bener bakal mati. Ohh, jadi Kyuhyun itu ngebebasin Donghae karena di suruh Teukie! Eonn, chap ini pendek! TBC nya gak pas nih! Yosh. Update kilat eonn.

**Jawaban : Kekekeke~ iya, beda sama di ff yang satu lagi ya~ ^^ iya, hebat tuh. Istingnya itu loh~ yang rada nyeleneh en geblek2 gitu #dilemparkelaut. Iya, di suruh teuki. Perasaan tiap chap selalu segini deh… jadi emang tiap chap itu pendek . ahahahaha**

K . Aryana Eusebio

Halo Neesan :D

Aku nyoba buat baca ini, tapi entah kenapa baru sedikit aja udah nga berminat lagi. Maaf banget. Tapi, ini bukan karena isi ceritanya yang memboringkan, melainkan masalah gaya penulisan Nee yang sudah berubah. Aku orangnya nga peduli sih isi ceritanya pake diksi rendah, tinggi, atau sedang. Tapi, untuk kasus nee, jujur aku nga begitu suka dengan gaya penulisan nee yang sekarang yang main diksi. Ini semacam... gaya penulisan orang lain, bukan gaya penulisan nee yang aku kenal, seperti PMM dan Tutankhamun yang sangat nee banget. Makanya aku suka. Ini bukan masalah otak aku yang lemot atau apa, justru aku demen aja ama fanfic diksi tinggi. Contohnya si Ching yang diksinya naujubileh kerennya, karena itu memang gayanya. Atau Ahra yang diksinya lumayan karena itu memang gayanya. Tapi, melihat gaya penulisan neesan yang dulunya santai, enak dibaca, sekarang berubah menjadi main diksi. Itu membuatku merasa nga nyaman lagi. Dan ini bukan gaya neesan gitu. Coret aku sebagai author, tapi pandang aku sebagai reader. Bahwa sebagai reader, aku udah nyaman membaca suatu karya orang dengan gayanya masing-masing. Dan di PMM, itu adalah gaya penulisan neesan yang sebenarnya. Bukan di Wrong Identity atau My Fandom chapter 2 dan 3. Maaf neesan kalau udah bikin nee kecewa. Setidaknya ini yang aku rasain terhadap fanfic buatan nee sekarang. Aku nga tau bagaimana tanggapan dari reader yang lain. Makanya, aku nga minta tag lagi. Karena aku udah nga nyaman dengan gaya penulisan neesan yang sekarang. Yang paling kutunggu dari fanfic Neesan cuma PMM dan Tutankhamun. Sorry :(

**Jawaban : Apro ah~ kekekeke Ea kah? Mianhe, ini ff project si... must tamat hari senin =.= *apa hubungannya?* Eh, dirimu menanti Tutankhamun? Masa? Ternyata, ada, yang, menunggu, rupany****a****~ O.o**

**.**

**.**

**END OF REVIEW**

**.**

**Ayo,**** yang mau**** review ;) *kedip2 Katemi***


	8. Secret Forum

**REVIEW VS REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**A . cajungsoo : **Gyahahaha, salah satu faktor pendukung juga tuh chingu~ . #ditampolShinpa

**B . Neemarishima :** Bukan, eonni bukan anak sastra kok ^^ rahasianya banyakin baca aja hingga kita sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa macam ini :D nanti tinggal direalisasikan ;) jah, si zhoumi mah enggak usah jadi hacker aja pan langsung ketahuan kalo kita cari di history rekening kita ntu uang ditransfer kemana :D

**C . Pipit-SungminniELFishy :** iya, emang beda ^^ kalo PMM pan itu tergolong ff perdana, kalo yang ini baru2 ini bikinnya juga :D

**D . han gyn :** hahaha, bagus kalau sudah bisa dimengerti bahasanya ^^ kekeke, oh, eonni mau hiatus, jadi ni ff sebagai salam perpisahan sementara dari eonni :D

**E . diictatorlove** : iya, itu emang Yesungie oppa ^^ bukan ngerampok… (_ _") tapi mencuri :)

**F . aokikumiko :** hahaha, gak apa2 kali… ^^ santai aja :D ha? Makan apa? (_ _") sama kok sama kamu… makan nasi aja, hahaha ada2 aja deh kamu ini :D kekeke~ sering2 aja atuh nonton film suspense sama crime. Eon mah lebih suka suspense+crime dari pada genre apapun, jadi dengan sukarela memperdalam genre itu ^^

**G . shin young rin :** hahah iya~ yang ngomong sama Kibum oppa itu Yesung oppa, yang bareng sama Donghae dan Kyuhyun oppa adalah Siwon oppa ^^

**H . KagamiYuuki** : Hahaha, kagak tahu~ entahlah nih WI bakal tamat di chapter berapa. Sebenarnya udah tamat sie, dalam 100 halaman. Tapi karena kependekan, kayaknya mau saya rombak lagi dan dperpanjang sekalian XD hyahahaha

**I . Mentari Lacamara** : Hyyyyaaaa / makasih… kekeke, ah~iya, eon suka ma HxH, terutama ma Kurapika! Aaaiihhhh / lumer deh kalo liat Kurapika! gkgkgkgk

**J . Hyukkie Akira : **Gaya penulisannya jangan dirubah? Oke… I will try :DHahaha, aduh,,, kedatanganmu itu sama dengan gejala gempa 7 skala ritcher loh~ .

**K . ika-chiharu :** ihihihi, sabar ya~ :D

**L . Dadon9** : Whhuuauaaaa…. Makasih… makasih chingu~ ^^

**M . Imah Hyun Ae** : hihihihi, iya mungkin… ketemuan semua ^^

**N . chachaku felice :** wakakak, iya… TAPI SAYA SUKA ORANG YANG SULIT DITEBAK MACAM LEETEUK! . kyyaaa…. Heechul? Um… mungkin pendukung aja kali ya?

**O . NoName** : Hhaaaa, gak pa2 kok kalo hantunya kayak kamu mah… ihihihi Iya, emang! Sebenarnya jalan cerita WI sama PMM itu ribetan PMM, mungkin kalo WI rada tersamarkan karena bahasanya aja… na do saranghae! ^^

**P . lee hye rin** : annyeong… gwenchana~ ^^ hahaha, next chap? Um… Eunhyuk kali ya~ ^^

**Q . revisca** : hyyyaaa… gomawo udah luv2 ^^ yang ngomong ma Kibum itu Yespa :D

**R . Kim Ryesha** : Udah tamat kok sebenarnya, cuman karena kependekan, jadinya mau dirombak lagi nih ^^ iya, rencana Teuki bakal diceritain kok ^^

**S . ****Lone-Rain Death Angel** : hehehe gwenchana~ ^^ hum... panjangin lagi kah? Saya juga pendatang baru di fandom dan ffn loh~ ihihihi baru 2 bulan kenal ma ffn lol~ kekeke

**T . ****DyloveKyra** : Hahaha, makasih... gak apa2 ^^ emang dari awal chapter mungkin pada bosen n gak tertarik baca... tapi setelah baca jadinya malah ketagihan! UYE! Kekeke~ makasih kontribusinya~ ^^

**U . jongwoonieswife-sj :** Hehehehe, makasih unnie ^^ kayak novel? Hehehe semoga~ semakin dekat ke sana ^^ kekeke

**V . uwaykimhara** : hehehe, gak pa2 kok mau review di sini juga ^^ kalo di sana malah menuhi2in notif~ kekeke ^^

**W . Risha Ichigo** : Hihihi boleh kok~ ^^ masa enggak boleh review :D boleh, fave aja ^^ makasih chingu~ ^^

**X . Mitsukielffhisy** : pada nanyain hal yang sama ^^ belajar nulis? Ummm... otodidak aja sie. Banyakin baca aja, buat diri kita semakin terbiasa dengan bahasa berdiksi tinggi, dah gitu realisasikan ^^

**Y . KyuhyuNia** : Hah? Kagak salah? Saya enggak jenius... T_T

**Z . kim vhi han** : wa'alaikumsalam jin tercantik~ ihihihi ^^ wakakaka, coba ah bayangin aja Donge opaa rambutnya minyakan~ ^^ Hehehe na do SARANGHAE! .

**1 . Justcallme Ika** : yang ngobrol sama Kibum itu Yespa ^^ nanti akan dijelasin sama Leeteuk kok soal benda yang dicurinya ^^

**2 . Richan** : Hahaha gak mao~ kalo tukeran otaknya sama Kibum ato Kyuhyun mau deh #plak ihihihi iya, ni udah update lagi ^^

**3 . MyTeuKey** : Hah? Terlalu keren untuk dikomen? Ada2 aja kamu ini =.=

**4 . Dadon9LadyELF** : Haaaa, jangan nangis donk... ini udah lanjut kok... ya? Ya? Ya? ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, Sci-fi with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

.

.

.

* * *

**[Part sebelumnya]**

**[Hyondae—Korea, 18.35]**

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal tampak masih berkutat di sebuah ruangan dengan 6 layar komputer di hadapannya. Sesekali ia merogoh _snack_ keju yang tergeletak di dekat _Keyboard_nya, meraih cokelat yang tersampir di atas kertas kerjanya, atau menenggak minuman bersoda yang senantiasa menemaninya bersama cemilan lain di sisinya.

Bias cahaya monitor terpantul lewat kaca matanya, poninya tersiur berjatuhan menutupi dahinya yang lebar. Ia masih saja berkutat di depan komputernya, entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Tak lama, ia segera mengais gagang telepon yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kirinya, ia menekan beberapa _keypad_ dan mulai mendengarkan dengingan nada telepon di telinga kanannya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ terdengar sahutan di seberang sana. "_Ada apa Shin__-H__yung?"_

"Aku sudah mentransfer semua uang orang yang bernama Sungmin dan Zhoumi ke rekening orang yang bernama Leeteuk."

"_Ah, maaf merepotkanmu..."_

"Tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya Sungmin dan Zhoumi ini bukan orang biasa karena sampai berurusan denganmu. Lagipula uang di rekening mereka banyak sekali..."

"_Iya..."_

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"_Untuk saat ini tidak. Tapi Shin hyung, bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini sekarang?"_

"Kemana? Untuk apa?"

"_Ada bisnis yang menggiurkan dan menantang untukmu."_

"Dari orang yang bernama Leeteuk ya?" terka Shindong.

"_Kau juga akan segera tahu nanti."_

"..." Shindong tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, alamatnya?"

"_Distrik Bucheon nomor 6."_

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana."

"_Gamsahamnida..." _

* * *

**[Wrong Identity]**

**Part 8 : Secret Forum**

* * *

**[Guang Nam—Korea, 18.40]**

"Eunhyuk..." suara seorang wanita dengan halus terdengar jelas di rumah yang tampak sepi itu.

"_Ne_?" seorang _namja_ muda berambut landak pirang menyembulkan kepalanya di samping daun pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka lebar. Di punggungnya bertengger tas ransel berwarna hitam, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang sibuk menjinjing sepatu kets berwarna putih.

"Ada telepon untukmu tadi siang."

"Dari siapa, _eomma_?"

"Katanya dari temanmu."

"_Nugu_?"

"Seseorang bernama Leeteuk." Dahi Eunhyuk berkerenyit, berusaha mengingat pemilik nama itu. Namun seingat dia, dia tak pernah punya teman yang bernama Leeteuk, ia kemudian berusaha menepis secuil sua dari dimensi yang berbeda. "Ah, mungkin bukan untukku, _eomma_."

"Pesannya sudah _eomma_ tulis di meja pesan dekat telepon, coba kau cek dulu!" Eunhyuk yang memang penasaran dengan pesan itu beringsut ke ruang tengah—ke tempat pesan itu berada. Disambarnya secuil kertas itu, lalu dibacanya perlahan.

"Distrik Bucheon no 6." Ia membalikan kertas itu dan menelitinya sekali lagi. "Ini hanya alamat saja,_ eomma_!"

"Ya, orang yang bernama Leeteuk itu memintamu datang ke sana jam 8 malam. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?"

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk menggantungkan alisnya, menyambangi frasa aneh yang dikuarkan oleh orang bernama Leeteuk. "Dia bilang apa lagi?"

Ibunya tampak mengendikan bahu. "Tidak ada, dia hanya bilang dia tahu rahasiamu." Tampak seorang wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang keluar dari dapur sambil mengelapkan kedua tangannya pada celemek yang tersampir pada tubuhnya. "Memangnya kau punya rahasia apa, Eunhyukie?"

Eunhyuk tampak tercekat; kaku tak bergerak. Terseling diantara dusta yang dirajut kelamnya kelambu, tak pernah terbersit secuilpun untuk berunjuk di hadapan _eomma_ yang teramat dicintai tentang keanehan yang selama ini ia miliki. "Tidak ada," Eunhyuk berusaha bertindak sewajarnya. "Entah apa yang dia maksud, aku tidak tahu."

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kakinya ketika langkahnya menyambangi ceruk tangga menuju kamarnya satu persatu. Terseling di antara jejak langkahnya, beku dan gemetar karena kabar barusan menjalari tungkai kakinya.

"Rahasia?" bisik Eunhyuk pelan setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. "Rahasia yang mana?" ia terlihat bertelut di atas tempat tidurnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut dan jemari tangan yang saling merapat satu sama lain. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha menghalau kelebat pemikiran yang meningkapinya sedari tadi. Namun taluan detak jantung tak urung hengkang dari gumulannya di dalam sana, tersaruk pada rindangnya kegugupan, dan semakin menancap menghempas kanopi ketenangan diri.

"Distrik Bucheon no 6..." ia kembali memandangi kertas yang berada di gelungan telapak tangannya, setelah itu ia mulai berdiri dan mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sisi tempat tidur.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

"Kau mau kemana, Eunhyukie?"

"Keluar sebentar _eomma_!"

.

.

.

**[Cheonan—Korea, 18.43]**

CKLAK

Tampak Kibum memasukan handphone ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Urusan yang satu, selesai."

"Hmh..." lelaki di samping Kibum tampak mengusap mukanya dengan beragam bayangan imaji yang sudah diprediksikan sebelumnya. "Baiklah." Kibum tampak mengukir senyum setelah mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Mari kita pergi!" Kibum tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, seulas senyum percaya diri tak urung menyemukan di setiap detil wajahnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kita harus menjemput seorang teman lagi, _hyung_..." Yesung hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Kemilau lampu jalan membalut berbagai atrium dalam olahan lampu ritmik yang berpendar menyembulkan perasaan ramai. Sorot lampu mobil yang berilalang di tengah jejalan kota menciptakan suasana tersendiri di kota besar seperti Seoul. Tautan angin menyiur perlahan kanopi yang bergegas dalam kebas, kemudian berhembus dan melambai pada kulit yang tak terlindungi.

Seorang laki-laki muda tampak berjalan menyusuri ceruk trotoar malam ini. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku guna menghalau udara malam yang mulai mendingin, terlihat topi rajut menutupi kepala dan telinganya untuk mengumpulkan kehangatan yang tak seberapa.

Setelah ia menemukan sebuah toko yang berada di pojok perempatan jalan, tanpa ragu ia langsung memasuki tempat itu.

Bel berdenting ketika ia memasuki toko itu. Kepingan kaset DVD tampak berjajar rapi di sepanjang toko itu. Banyak pelanggan terlihat sedang memilah barang yang akan mereka beli setelahnya.

"Yo, Kangin!" salah seorang pegawai toko memberi sapaan kepada seseorang yang baru datang itu. Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat tangan sambil mengokang senyum ramah. "Ada beberapa DVD game baru yang datang hari ini." Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Kangin itu mulai mendekat ke pegawai toko yang masih menyeringai menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"Ini!" pegawai toko itu pun mengambil sebuah DVD yang berada di rak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ini adalah game _battle_ terbaru, Eager Slayer."

"Hm," Kangin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Benar yang ini bagus, Jun Ma?"

"Tentu!" pegawai toko yang rupanya bernama Jun Ma itu mengangguk dengan pasti. "Aku sudah memainkannya kemarin, dan memang gila! Seru sekali! Aku akan mengerjakan PR-mu selama satu minggu kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan level 3 dalam satu malam!"

Tatapan Kangin seketika teralihkan dari DVD ke wajah Jun Ma. "_Jeongmal_?" Jun Ma kembali mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah, kau siap-siap saja mengerjakan PR-ku!" Jun Ma hanya menyeringai saja setelah mendengar peringatan dari Kangin. Setelah kesepakatan mereka terbentuk, Kangin membawa DVD itu ke arah kasir untuk melakukan transaksi pembelian.

"8.000 won." Kangin mengeluarkan dompet ketika kasir wanita itu menyebutkan sejumlah angka yang harus dibayar Kangin.

"Kangin?" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kangin terdengar panggilan. Kangin segera menoleh.

"_Ne_?" dahi Kangin berkerenyit ketika melihat dua orang _namja_ tengah memandanginya intens. Yang satu terlihat lebih muda dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi tampak lebih tua darinya, ia terlihat cuek dan lebih senang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang memberikan kesan _cool_ tak dibuat-buat.

Bunyi sepatu beradu dengan lantai menyemarakan simponi lagu malam ini. Angin mulai berhembus binal tatkala malam sudah merengkuh siang dan menenggelamkannya di bagian dunia lain. Desauan daun-daun bergemerisik menyanyi merdu menghantarakan penikmat seni pada sensasi alamiah, mulai menyemukan semburat merah pada tingkap langit yang tampak rumpang, menggenangi raut muka manusia dengan kelebatan berwarna jingga.

Lampu kota kembali berujar param dan dengan kemilaunya mengajak semua yang melihat kembali terbius pada rutinitas malam hari yang penat akan dunia hiburan.

Dari segelintir orang yang berjalan tentu arah dan tujuan kaki melangkah, tiga orang pria yang tampak berjalan beriringan itu malah tidak mementingkan tujuan jejak kaki menyeruak dalam diam, mereka hanya bertujuan menuntaskan pembicaraan malam itu; sebagai langkah awal memulai sesuatu yang baru, yang entah apa itu.

"Jadi, siapa kalian?" tanya Kangin dengan nada interogasi.

"Aku Kibum, dan ini Yesung _hyung_."

"Lalu, maksud kalian menemuiku?"

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu." Alis Kangin menggantung menanggapi pernyataan ambigu Kibum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tenagamu." Kangin kembali aneh dengan perkataan Kibum, begitu pun dengan Yesung yang berjalan di antara mereka.

"Kau punya tenaga yang besar. Kau kuat lebih tepatnya."

"Lalu, apa itu jadi masalahmu?" Kangin menanggapi pernyataan Kibum dengan malas, menganggap bahwa kemampuannya itu biasa dan dengan sengaja menggantung rahasia kecil itu dalam kerdilnya fakta dunia yang tak tersentuh pucuk berita dan tirani penasaran orang lain.

Kibum tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tapi ada orang yang ingin meminjam tenagamu."

"Apa?" sementara Kangin dikagetkan oleh ucapan Kibum yang tersirat kebutuhan mereka pada Kangin, Kibum terlihat meretas senyum sarat maksud.

.

.

.

**[Bucheon —Korea, 18.43]**

Sebuah hotel di pojokan jalan Bucheon terlihat dijejali pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan malam berdua dengan sang kekasih. Namun bell boy yang memang sedari tadi bertugas mengantar para tamu ke kamar yang dipesan malah merasa aneh dengan beberapa lelaki yang memasuki hotel tempatnya bekerja secara berpasangan, atau berupa kelompok kecil. Entah ia memikirkan akan adanya pertemuan rahasia antar polisi, atau malah serikat mafia yang sedang merumbukkan rencana berbahaya di hotel tempatnya menggantungkan hidup.

"Kenapa banyak orang di sini?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang seperti landak tidak mengerti, pandangannya menjarah kamar hotel yang gelap dan terkesan hangat. Ruangannya didominasi oleh warna cokelat-hitam-putih, sehingga memberikan kesan akrab dan nyaman.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sana tampak duduk di sofa dan tempat tidur sambil berongkang-ongkang kaki, sedangkan sisanya menenggak beberapa gelas wine yang tersedia sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu yang dimainkan DVD player.

Semua yang berada di sana tampak diam saling tak mengenal. Sebagian tampak paham namun malas berimpulsi, sedangkan sebagian lainnya memang tidak tahu sebab mereka dikumpulkan di sini.

KRRIIIEEETTT...

Terdengar pintu dibuka tak lama, berselang waktu mereka menunggu di sana selama 30 menit.

"KAU!" seorang pria dengan rambut kelimis menuding orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau yang menjebakku 'kan?"

"Tenang..." Leeteuk menawarkan senyum perdamaian pada Donghae yang sudah dirundung emosi yang bergelut sedari tadi sore, sedangkan orang lain yang berada di sana hanya bisa memandang tingkah Donghae dengan pandangan tak mengerti namun malas untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" ia kembali berteriak menuntut, dan selangkah lagi akan segera menerkam Leeteuk jika saja Siwon tidak menahannya dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Donghae menghunus Siwon. Namun Siwon tak mendengarkan perintah Donghae, ia tak ingin terjadi kegaduhan terutama perkelahian di depannya.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal barusan, mana mau kau kembali datang menemuiku 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan ketenangan yang semakin menjadi, berimplikasi pada raut muka Donghae yang sudah mulai mengganas, menikung eksposisi yang kuat pada bagian lain dirinya.

"Aku memang tidak akan mau menemuimu!"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut, namun ia hanya diam.

"Apa kau yang bernama Leeteuk?" tanya seorang lagi dengan rambut landaknya.

"Ah, ya?" kali ini pandangan Leeteuk dilabuhkan pada seorang _namja_ berambut pirang landak yang tak lain bernama Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru saja menerima pesanmu. Maksudmu, dengan kemampuanku itu..." sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu takut membicarakannya di tengah orang banyak seperti ini, atau mungkin ia masih merasa ragu, apakah Leeteuk memang benar mengetahuinya atau tidak.

"Aku ingin meminjam kekuatanmu." Kangin tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Pasalnya, kata-kata itu sudah ia dengar sebelumnya dari mulut seorang bocah bernama Kibum.

"Meminjam kekuatan?"

"Ya, kau bisa mengetahui posisi sebuah benda, 'kan? Hanya dengan melukisnya..." semua orang yang berada di sana tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan lebih serius.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu, tapi yang harus kau putuskan sekarang adalah apakah kau mau bergabung denganku atau tidak?"

"Bergabung? Bergabung dalam hal apa? Aku tak mengerti..." Leeteuk tampak melihat arlojinya.

"Belum saatnya, ada beberapa orang yang masih belum datang."

"Siapa?" tanya Heechul yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sungmin dan Zhoumi."

Donghae kembali tersentak mendengar kedua nama itu disebut. "Kau juga menawari mereka?" Leeteuk kembali mengusung senyum ketika semburan pertanyaan Donghae merefleksikan dirinya yang sudah mulai melunak menghadapi Leeteuk.

"Ya, kau keberatan?"

"Mereka tidak akan mungkin menerima, mereka lebih suka bekerja sendiri dari pada berada dalam tim."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Drrrtttt...

Drrrtttt...

Drrrtttt...

Getaran handphone Leeteuk terdengar karena getarannya yang memang kuat. Leeteuk segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari sana.

"Yeah? Hm? Siapa ini? Sungmin?" Donghae dan Heechul terkejut mendengar identitas sang penelepon. "Kembalikan uangmu? Hehehe... baiklah." Leeteuk bukannya tampak terkejut, ia malah tampak senang luar biasa. "Asal kalian datang ke Distrik Bucheon, setelah itu masuklah ke kamar nomor 6." Sungmin di seberang sana sepertinya tampak berpikir. Namun setelah itu terlihat Leeteuk yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Apa mereka akan ke sini?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ya. Sungmin dan Zhoumi."

KRIET...

Kembali, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan pipi putih dan menyembul lucu memasuki ruangan diikuti ekor mata orang yang berada di dalam.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun _hyung_ menyuruhku masuk ketika aku sudah sampai di sini." Leeteuk tersenyum maklum.

"Duduklah di manapun yang kau sukai, Henry-ya..." anak yang masih ingusan itu pun duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, lalu menatap Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di depan mereka.

"Untuk apa ada anak kecil di sini?" tanya Donghae sengit.

"Aku juga membutuhkan bantuannya."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kami semua di sini?" tanya salah seorang berbadan cukup besar di samping Kibum dan Yesung.

Leeteuk tampak tersenyum sekilas. "Namamu, Kangin bukan? Aku akan membutuhkan tenagamu untuk menahan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan berat nanti." Kangin mengangkat alisnya.

"Sesuatu yang berat?"

"Lebih jelasnya nanti akan aku jelaskan dengan lebih detil setelah kedatangan dua orang yang terlambat."

Setelah 24 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar, Heechul yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu membukakan pintu dengan suasana hati yang berjerumat, dilihatnya dari atas hingga bawah sosok seorang lelaki gagah dengan seorang pria botak paruh baya yang berdiri angkuh di sampingnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Heechul meyakinkan di depan pintu, sebelum seluruh pintu dibuka dan sebelum ruangan terkespos seluruhnya.

"Sungmin dan Zhoumi." Jawab pria botak di samping pria gagah itu. Alis Heechul terangkat seketika, meneliti penampilan mereka secara detil dan teliti. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Leeteuk." Ungkap pria botak itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah, masuk ke dalam." Setelah yakin dengan kedatangan dua orang yang sudah ditunggu, Heechul mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

Mereka terlihat terkejut setelah mendapati ruangan yang penuh dengan lebih dari selusin orang di dalamnya tengah berkumpul dan tampak sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu. Mereka semua masih sangat muda, terlebih ketika pandangan mereka tersedot oleh penampilan seorang bocah yang masih berusia 11 tahun.

"Kalian yang bernama Sungmin dan Zhoumi?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dan Zhoumi. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Tunjuk Leeteuk ke arah Zhoumi. "Tadi sore, di toko milik Donghae, iya 'kan?"

Manik hitam Zhoumi langsung beredar ke seluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok Donghae di sana. Roman mukanya berubah ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, ia sedikit curiga, apakah peristiwa ini adalah perbuatan Donghae yang bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk untuk merampok mereka berdua secara tidak langsung?

"Jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, malah mereka sudah menjebloskanku ke penjara!" Donghae yang seolah sudah tahu isi hati Zhoumi langsung menyodorkan pembelaan diri sebenar-benarnya.

"Lalu," lanjut Leeteuk perlahan sambil masih memperhatikan pria di samping Zhoumi. "Ini ya yang bernama Sungmin? Sang Arsene Lupin abad ini?"

Semua mata langsung berlabuh pada sosok seorang pria dengan tinggi 180 cm, kulitnya sedikit menggelambir di sekitar dagu, dengan rambut putih yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia hampir botak. Lalu raut muka yang ia perlihatkan seolah baru saja digerus kabar tidak mengenakan perihal keluarga atau istrinya yang telah meninggal. Penyamarannya, SUNGGUH SANGAT SEMPURNA!

"_Ini pasti bukan wajah aslinya_." Batin semuanya berusaha menebak setelah Leeteuk menyeret nama besar Arsene Lupin pada pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Kami kemari untuk mengambil uang kami kembali." Tutur Sungmin langsung ke pokok pembahasan, suaranya tampak dalam dan serak, namun ketegasan serasa mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Uang kalian?"

"Kau jangan berlagak bodoh, kau 'kan yang memindahkan uang kami di bank ke dalam rekeningmu?"

"Um... ya, lalu?"

"Kami minta kembalikan semua uang kami!"

"Baiklah..." ucap Leeteuk tenang. "Asal kalian mau bermain denganku, maka aku akan mengembalikan semua uang kalian."

"Bermain?" Zhoumi berucap perlahan sekali, seolah berusaha menegaskan perkataan Leeteuk sebelumnya.

"Ya." Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Zhoumi. "Kita akan merampok sebuah museum permata."

DEG!

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk terbelalak seketika.

"APA?" beberapa dari mereka berteriak tak percaya. Mereka adalah Hankyung, Kangin dan Siwon.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar sebelumnya. Kita akan mencoba untuk mencuri sebuah permata paling mahal di dunia!" Leeteuk tampak menikmati reaksi orang-orang di depannya yang memandang Leeteuk dengan raut muka terkejut seolah jantung mereka hendak melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Jika kalian semua bergabung denganku, maka benda jarahan kita akan kita bagi rata bersama." Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya. "Kalian berdua, duduklah."

Sungmin dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan, namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menurut. Mereka duduk di antara sisi kasur yang masih kosong.

"Semuanya belum saling berkenalan, 'kan? Akan aku perkenalkan satu persatu. Namaku sendiri adalah Leeteuk. Lalu orang yang selalu ada di sebelahku adalah Heechul. Pria besar yang sangat kuat di sana adalah Kangin." Mata mereka semua mengarah kepada Kangin yang mengangguk memberikan salam kepada semuanya. "Seseorang yang memiliki kejelian dan tidak pernah meleset dalam bidikan, adalah Hankyung. " Tunjuk Leeteuk ke arah Hankyung. "Ahli membuat dan menjinakkan bom atau peledak, Ryeowook. Setelah itu ada bank informasi kita—Kyuhyun, ahli bahasa komunikasi—Henry." Kali ini mereka serempak membentuk huruf 'o' setelah melihat bocah kecil yang tersenyum manis itu. "Lalu ada Yesung yang ahli teknologi, Shindong peretas andalan, Kibum analisis dan perencana, ahli beladiri kita, Siwon. Lalu ada sang ahli penyamaran, Sungmin. Penilai barang-barang berharga—Donghae. Pencuri yang sudah malang melintangkan namanya—Zhoumi. Dan, satu lagi..." ekor mata Leeteuk menangkap seseorang dengan gelagat gugup memandang lantai di bawahnya. "Orang yang dapat mengetahui lokasi barang apapun yang kita cari, yaitu... Eunhyuk."

Semua saling bertukar pandang, imajinasi mereka bergerak bebas merangkai praduga dan memelihara curiga. Sebagian malah menyimpan rasa kagum yang sangat pada orang yang dapat mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat dalam satu tempat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita curi?" Yesung mulai angkat bicara, berusaha mencairkan suasana membingungkan yang melanda mereka semua dan demi mengembalikan topik pembicaraan pada tujuan semula.

Leeteuk berdehem pelan, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Kita akan mencuri... Diamond bikini. " Semuanya tampak mengerutkan kening, namun Zhoumi yang sudah tahu benda apa itu langsung terhenyak di tempat duduknya.

"Tak mungkin!" Zhoumi bangkit berdiri, kini semua mata mengarah kepadanya. "Tak mungkin bisa mencuri benda itu! Benda itu dijaga sangat ketat dengan kemanan yang berlapis-lapis. Tak ada pencuri manapun yang dapat menembus sistem pertahannya!"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar protes pesimisme Zhoumi.

"Diamond bikini? Apa itu?" Henry yang tak mengerti akhirnya berbisik dan bertanya kepada kakaknya yang masih tampak diam dan tenang-tenang saja.

"Diamond bikini itu berlian yang dibentuk seperti bikini. Benda itu bisa dipakai layaknya bikini pada dasarnya, namun harganya teramat sangat mahal, tak mampu kita beli."

"Benarkah? Memang berapa harganya, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "kabar terakhir yang kudengar... harganya mencapai 300 milyar dollar."

DEG!

Semua yang mendengar bisikkan Kyuhyun tentang harga benda yang rencananya akan mereka curi kembali dikejutkan.

"300 MILYAR DOLLAR? Itu berapa triliyun won..." ruangan itu jadi penuh akan bisikan yang mempertanyakan soal harga.

"Ya, memang daya jual berlian itu mencapai 300 milyar dollar. Karena itu sangat sayang jika dilewatkan, 'kan?" Leeteuk memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya. "Lagipula..." ia mulai berjalan mendekati mereka perlahan. "Kita yang berada di sini bukan orang biasa. Jika kalian bersedia bekerja sama denganku, maka aku akan menjelaskan rencana detil pencurian kita. "

Leeteuk memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Donghae, kau ikut?"

Donghae tampak berpikir keras. Mengingat bagaimana cara Leeteuk membawa dia sampai kemari, dan juga orang-orang tak biasa ini, jujur, ini membuat Donghae tertarik. **'**_**Dia bukan orang biasa'**_Itulah yang berada di pikiran Donghae saat ini. "Baiklah," akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menggantungkan nasibnya di tangan Leeteuk. "Aku akan bergabung dengamu, tapi pembagian hasil curiannya dibagi rata 'kan?" Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Tentu. Kibum?" kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum yang hanya diam memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Aku ikut."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. "Lalu Yesung _hyung_?"

Yesung tampak mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah datang kemari, tentu saja aku akan ikut."

"Terimakasih." Kali ini pandangannya mengarah kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah jelas ikut 'kan _hyung_..."

"Dan kau Henry?"

"Ikut." Jawab Henry sambil tersenyum malu ke arah Leeteuk, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah _hyung_nya; Kyuhyun.

"Shindong _hyung_?"

"Ya... sepertinya ini akan sangat menantang. Kesempatan ini sangat langka dan tak boleh disia-siakan, aku ikut." Leeteuk kembali meretas senyum.

"Sungmin?"

"Aku ikut, tapi uang kami harus dikembalikan dan untung dari berlian itu dibagi rata. Iya 'kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak dan beratnya.

"Tentu."

"Ok..."

"Lalu, Zhoumi?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana bekerja sebagai tim. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu mencuri berlian paling mahal dan berbahaya di dunia itu." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau Hankyung?"

"Aku ikut!" mendengar Zhoumi ikut dalam operasi, Hankyung pun menyetujui tawaran itu. Ryeowook yang khawatir dengan keselamatan sahabatnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut juga.

"Aku juga." Leeteuk tampak mengangguk mendengar gumaman Ryeowook.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan menarik. Untung yang ditawarkan juga banyak..." Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti dlam kegugupannya.

"Kau Siwon?"

"Entahlah..." semua mata tiba-tiba tertuju kepada Siwon. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah warga yang membantu kerja polisi, jadi, mana mungkin aku..."

"Kami tak memaksa... tapi, uang yang akan kau dapatkan nantinya bisa kau pakai untuk apapun yang kau inginkan."

Memang pada dasarnya hati manusia sangat lemah, apalagi ketika seseorang menawarkan sejumlah keuntungan padanya, maka tak jarang hati manusia itu tertutupi hingga menyetujui perjanjian yang sebenarnya menyesatkan itu.

"Aku ikut."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. "Lalu kau, Kangin?"

"Kenapa kau tanya lagi? Tentu saja aku ikut!"

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum, senyumnya hari itu sangat membahagiakan. Pasalnya, semua orang yang diinginkan untuk terlibat dan ikut andil rupanya setuju untuk menorehkan tinta kerja sama. Siapa pula yang bisa menghentikan mereka saat ini?

Leeteuk kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menopangkannya ke belakang kepalanya dengan sunggingan senyum puas.

"OKE, PEKERJAAN KITA AKAN DIMULAI ANAK-ANAK..."

.

.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Kekekeke, nah ayo donk di review chingu-deul... ^^**

**R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE... :D**


	9. Matt H Gilbert

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, ****Suspense**** with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

* * *

.

.

.

**[Gyongbokgung-Korea, pukul 14.35]**

"Berikan satu alasan untukku kenapa aku harus menemanimu melakukan hal seperti ini!" Heechul bersungut-sungut kesal; masih memancang seseorang berpenampilan menarik di sebelahnya dengan mata membeliak. Ia tak bergeming. Heechul dengan sengaja menyentaknya dengan sekali ayunan tangan hingga memancing ekspresi kusut dari lawan bicaranya.

Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memegang teropong ia turunkan dari jendela mobil sementara bibir merah ranumnya mendesis; kesal dengan perilaku Heechul. "Harus mulai dari mana aku menjelaskannya padamu?" alisnya berkerut sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas memegang keningnya yang dirasa pening menghadapi Heechul yang hanya angkat bahu; terserah. "Dari pertemuan terahir kita, Leeteuk dan Kibum sudah menjelaskan secara detil mengenai target buruan kita. Target kita adalah _Diamond bikini_, berlian paling berharga di dunia. Pada tanggal 12 April mendatatang, berarti satu bulan lagi, _Diamond Bikini_ akan dipamerkan dalam pameran berlian di London. Dan entah apa yang menjadi pola pikir Leeteuk-sialan itu, ia mengharuskan _kita semua_ melancarkan pencurian di hari berlian itu dipamerkan," jelas wanita manis berambut pendek itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya. "Si peretas gendut itu (Shindong) sudah mendapatkan cetak biru dari gedung pameran, sementara si kecil (Kibum) berhasil mengetahui jenis sistem keamanan yang digunakan. Lalu si kaya (Kyuhyun) berhasil mengetahui orang berpengaruh di balik pameran berlian itu, yang ternyata…" ia sedikit memainkan nada bicara pada kalimat akhirnya. "Adalah orang yang menyimpan kode akses bagi berlian yang menjadi target kita."

"Ya, aku paham sampai di sana."

Si wanita mengangguk, lalu kembali membuka bibir merah yang sudah ia hias menawan itu. "Walaupun kita berhasil mematahkan sistem keamanan gedung dengan memutuskan aliran listrik misalnya, namun sistem keamanan berlian tidak akan mati semudah itu," ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mengawasi sebuah gedung yang dikenal sebagai hotel bintang empat di Gyongbokgung. "Mematikan sistem keamanan gedung hanya akan menjadi kamuflase bagi kita agar para pengunjung panik. Atau setidaknya… mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung dari berlian yang dipamerkan," Heechul mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu, lalu menyipitkan matanya; mencari seseorang yang sudah seharian ini mereka tunggu.

"Kita tetap akan mengambil berlian itu dengan akses legal. Yaitu… menggunakan kode akses dari orang yang diberi hak akses berlian itu."

* * *

**1 . Matt H. Gilberd**

Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan Crown Media Holdings yang menguasai kapitalisasi pasar sebesar US$ 414 juta.

**2 . Michael Bloomberg**

Walikota New York yang juga dijuluki sebagai _Raja Media_.

**3 . Warren Buffet**

* * *

Pemilik Berkshire Hathaway (40 miliyar dollar AS)

"Dan kita di sini… untuk mengintai salah satu dari tiga orang itu?" Heechul bertanya gamang.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya kita mengintai Matt Gilbert untuk mendapatkan 4 digit kode akses beserta sidik jari dan kode retinanya."

"_WHAT_?"

"Ya," wanita itu kembali mengerlingkan matanya. "_What the hell with this sh*t! _Leeteuk-sialan itu memang tak pernah jengah memberiku kesulitan," ia bersungut-sungut kesal, lalu kembali meneropong restoran hotel yang terlihat dari selasar parkir.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa mendapatkan ketiga kode akses dari Matt Gilbert?" risau Heechul beradu harap.

Wanita itu meretas senyum hingga bibirnya ranum merekah. "Hanya mendapatkan sidik jari dan cetak retina sih gampang…" ia tersentak pelan sementara napasnya mulai meradiasikan perbedaan yang signifikan. "Dia keluar," seorang lelaki setengah baya tampak keluar dari gerbang hotel dengan dikawal sang asisten yang tampak jauh lebih muda beberapa tahun dari dirinya. "Ayo, Ah Mi!" wanita itu menarik pintu mobil, lalu berjalan tergesa; berhambur menuju Matt dengan menarik lengan seorang wanita tinggi yang masih saja bersungut-sungut kesal.

Langkahnya kecil-kecil namun cepat. Terlihat sekali ia sudah piawai dengan sepatu berhak tinggi khas kebanggaan tiap wanita Korea itu. Sedang temannya yang dikenal dengan sebutan Ah Mi terlihat repot dengan gaun yang panjang berjumbai sementara kakinya yang jenjang dibalut sandal tipis modis.

Wanita yang lebih mungil, yang tampak sangat feminin dan manis itu tanpa aling-aling langsung mendatangi Matt yang tengah berjalan ke arah Cadillac hitamnya yang masih berdiam di pojok lahan parker. "_Sir_?" ia mencoba beroleh peruntungan dengan memanggil _gentleman _itu manja. Matt yang merasa terpanggil oleh suara halus itu pun menoleh.

"_Yes_?"

"Saya Go Eun Na, dan ini kakak saya, Go Ah Mi. Kami putri dari Go Yeong Bi," wanita mungil itu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Asisten yang tanggap setelah mendengar nama Go Yeong Bi disebut langsung ingat pada seorang tokoh di Korea Selatan yang ikut menggerakan perusahaan raksasa yang bergelut di bidang telekomunikasi, apalagi kalau bukan _mobile phone Samsung_. "Go Yeong Bi adalah wakil direktur dari Samsung Corp," bisik sang asisten pada Matt yang masih memandang Eun Na dan Ah Mi dengan tatapan tertarik. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tawar Matt sambil melayangkan sebuah senyum ramah yang membuat siapapun nyaman, namun nyatanya itu semua hanyalah sebuah senyum bisnis.

Eun Na, gadis yang lebih muda merekah senyum malu-malu. "Maafkan kami, kami tidak ingin Anda kira penguntit. Tapi… Anda adalah Matt Gilbert, _no_?"

"_Yes_," pandangan matanya meneduh, ingat pada Chris; putrinya yang masih berusia 16 tahun di Los Angeles sana. _Mereka berdua; Eun Na dan Chris pasti seumuran_. Pikir Matt melayang pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Ini, sudinya Anda hadir pada acara ulang tahun perusahaan ayah. Perayaan akan dibuka dengan launching 10 produk baru yang akan dilepas di pasaran Amerika," ucapnya sumringah. Tangannya terulur mengapit sebuah surat _invitation_ berwarna putih.

Manik Matt menelisik, jatuh menuju secarik undangan yang Eun Na sodorkan.

Matt mendongak perlahan, matanya menerawang. "Terimakasih atas undangannya, Nona," ia akhirnya tersenyum pada Eun Na. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ah Mi. "Anda juga, Nona," Ah Mi seketika salah tingkah.

"Besar harapan kami agar Anda dapat hadir," Eun Na mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa menggemaskan khas wanita terhormat. Lalu seketika alisnya beradu melihat wajah Matt yang masih bersahabat. "Tuan, apakah Anda mengalami iritasi?"

"Eh? Apa?" Matt bertanya tak mengerti.

"Mata Anda merah."

"Ahh… mungkin karena debu—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita manis itu; Eun Na sudah menyentuh dada Matt yang dibungkus lapisan jas apik khas pakaian konglomerat, sementara kakinya yang dialasi sepatu ber-hak itu berjinjit. Eun Na meniup mata kiri Matt dengan seksama. Sang asisten agak salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Lebarkan mata Anda, biar saya tiup."

Matt kaget dengan perilaku Eun Na. Namun pada akhirnya ia menurut juga pada intruksi Eun Na dan melebarkan pupil matanya.

Dengan bibirnya yang tipis, yang telah diolesi oleh _lipstick orange_ tipis-tipis, Eun Na mengembuskan napas pelan yang ditujukan pada mata Matt yang terbuka. Namun Matt yang merasa bahwa adegan ini seharusnya tak terjadi segera mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu dengan senyum lebar ia berkata bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Ia sudah baikan.

Eun Na tersipu malu ketika Ah Mi menarik lengannya dan membisikan tentang perbuatan yang melanggar etika kesopanan. Semburat merah menyerang pipi putih itu seketika.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya… sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu pada anggota keluarga kami," Matt menggeleng lalu tersenyum maklum. Ia tak memandang bahwa perbuatan Eun Na tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia memaklumi perbedaan adab dan kebiasaan antara negaranya dan negara penghasil ginseng tersebut.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya kita pergi," sang asisten mengingatkan.

"_Well_," manik birunya kembali tertuju pada diri Eun Na yang manis. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita sayangnya harus diakhiri."

Eun Na dan Ah Mi saling bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum senang. "Tidak apa Tuan, bahkan kami minta maaf karena kami telah lancang menghabiskan waktu Anda."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Sebuah kehormatan bisa berbincang dengan dua gadis manis di sisi lahan parkir," Matt dan Eun Na tertawa bersamaan setelah Matt melontarkan lelucon ringan. Yang mana sebenarnya adalah kenyataan.

"Baiklah, kami harap Anda bisa hadir di pesta perusahaan kami. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan," Eun Na melayangkan senyum termanisnya, lalu menjabat tangan Matt agak lama. Begitu juga dengan Ah Mi.

Setelah yakin Matt meninggalkan lahan parkir dengan ditandai melajunya Cadillac putih melewati mereka, mereka berdua pun kembali ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di baris ketiga dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hanya itu saja? Hanya basa-basi seperti itu saja?" Heechul, yang tak lain beberapa menit lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ah Mi berkata tak percaya pada gadis manis yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya… hanya itu. Kita sudah mendapatkan sidik jari dan cetak mentah retinanya."

* * *

**Wrong Identity**

**Part 9 = Matt H. Gilbert**

* * *

**[Bucheon —Korea, 1****7****.43]**

Hari itu juga, selepas misi awal mereka bertemu dengan sang pengusaha Amerika bernama Matt Gilbert, beberapa anggota yang berkepentingan kembali ke markas perkempulan mereka di Bucheon.

Tempat yang mereka jadikan markas adalah sebuah gedung tua yang terdiri dari dua lantai. Sudah lama tak terpakai dan lagi jauh dari domisili masyarakat terdekat. Zhoumi yang menyarankan. Yah… mengingat apa profesinya sebelum ini, tak aneh jika Zhoumi memiliki banyak sekali tempat persembunyian.

Satu minggu yang lalu seluruh anggota harus mau direpotkan dengan peralatan-peralatan besar yang dibawa Kibum, dan beberapa peralatan berbahaya yang dibawa Ryeowook. Tempat itu kini menjadi semacam mini lab dengan tiga ruangan. Satu kamar mandi, satu ruangan utama, dan satu ruangan _server_. Semua anggota selalu berkumpul di ruangan utama. Melakukan aktivitasnya di sana, seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana kecil? Sidik jarinya tercetak sempurna?" seseorang yang masih berada dalam balutan pakaian wanita bertopang dagu meneliti apa yang tengah dilakukan Kibum dengan peralatan bio-teknik. Beberapa layar komputer terpajang di sana. Tentu dengan Shindong yang mengoperasikannya. Sementara beberapa peralatan berat terlihat mengelilingi Kibum.

"Ya, sempurna," wanita yang masih bersidekap di depan Kibum bersiul seketika.

"Sudah kubilang, pekerjaan apapun yang kulakukan pasti beres," seringainya bangga. Ia melangkah menuju sofa, menuju seseorang yang tengah duduk mengistirahatkan diri di sana sambil melepas rambut panjang ikal yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah wig.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau mengenakan sarung tangan gel sebelum berjabat tangan dengan si bule itu," seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana, yang tak lain adalah Heechul masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan sebelumnya.

Wanita mungil itu, yang bernama Go Eun Na tak lain adalah perwujudan lain dari seorang lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin. Berdasarkan pada pengalamannya selama ini yang sudah terjun di dunia hitam bersama rekannya; Zhoumi, ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan sidik jari dan cetak retina dari orang yang menjadi target.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa tangan mungil itu telah dilapisi oleh sepasang sarung tangan yang sangat tipis pencetak sidik jari. Ia mengaku bahwa ia mendapatkan sarung tangan itu dari seorang ilmuan yang menjualnya di pasar gelap. Lalu, Heechul juga tak menyangka bahwa sikap pura-pura Sungmin waktu itu; yang secara tidak sopan meniup mata Matt dengan alasan kemasukan debu adalah cara yang jitu untuk mendapatkan cetak retina dari target. Kembali, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Matt, Sungmin terlebih dahulu memakai _retina identification_ yang dapat meng-_copy_ retina siapapun yang berada setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan wah. Sungmin memang seorang _professional_.

Lalu soal identitas penyamaran mereka yang mengaku sebagai putri keluarga Go, itu murni… Leeteuk yang merencanakan. Leeteuk sadar bahwa perusahaan Samsung Corp akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun perusahaan sekaligus _launching_ produk baru di Amerika. Kebetulan, wakil direktur Samsung memiliki dua orang putri yang masih remaja, dan kebetulan juga Matt Gilbert tengah dalam perjalan bisnis ke Korea. Leeteuk dengan pikiran briliannya memintan kesediaan Kyuhyun, yang seorang anak duta besar Korea untuk memintakan sebuah undangan kepada Go Eun Na yang asli. Lalu, berdasarkan prediksi Leeteuk, Matt tidak akan bisa hadir pada acara Samsung karena pada pekan itu perusahaannya tengah mengadakan invasi ke Connecticut. Sehingga penyamaran Heechul dan Sungmin masih _under cover_.

"Sidik jari dan retina duplikat akan siap dalam 14 jam," ucap Kibum perlahan.

"Hm…" seseorang, di tengah ruangan itu masih terlihat menyatroni sebuah laptop hasil boikot dari Shindong. "Bagus."

Sungmin memandang lelaki yang masih duduk serius itu dengan ekor matanya.

_Si Sialan itu_… rupanya ia masih geram pada sosok lelaki yang membelakanginya. _Si Sialan itu… bagaimana bisa melangkah sejauh ini? Bagaimana bisa me-manage orang-orang sinting ini? Bagaimana ia bisa menkorelasikan semua rencananya?_

"Ah, ya," lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Lalu memandang Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana kabar Donghae dan Zhoumi yang bertugas mendapatkan kode akses dari Michael Bloomberg?"

"Mereka?" Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu balik memandang lawan bicaranya. "Mereka baru berangkat ke Kansas, Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Lelaki itu, yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk meretas senyum dalam. "Mereka pasti bisa."

* * *

**To be Continued….**

**AN : **Huuuaaaahhhh! Setelah saya cek arsip FF ini, FF ini terakhir update di FFN pada tanggal 26 Maret 2011. Berarti sudah 15 bulan FF ini vakum. 15 BULAN? Eh, gila… ngapain aja tuh orang yang nulis ni FF ya? #plakduakh

Hehehe… kembali, saya sangat kangen… dengan Wrong Identity. Kangen dengan sisi kelamnya, dark-nya, dan suspense-nya. Apakah teman semua juga kangen? Kalau iya, semoga kangennya terobati ya ^^

Part depan mungkin akan beralih pada aksi Donghae-Zhoumi demi mendapatkan kode akses dari Michael Bloomberg. Gak akan pake tipu muslihat macam Sungmin, tapi bakal pake caranya Zhoumi. Seperti apakah itu?

Kita tunggu saja dengan sabar ^^

Nah, untuk apresiasinya, silahkan klik tombol review dan isi kotak kosong di sana dengan testimoninya ;)


	10. Too Much Words!

**Wrong Identity**

**Crime, Suspense, ****Suspense**** with All Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : They was not my mine, they are belong to themeselves**

**Nurama Nurmala©2011**

**Ready to Reserved**

.

.

.

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

Melihat potensi krusial Sungmin sebagai Arsene Lupin abad ini membuat kemampuannya bisa berguna untuk mengecoh seorang Matt H. Gilbert; Pemilik _Crown Media Holdings_ dengan kapitalisasi berjuta-juta dollar di pasar saham sekaligus pemegang kunci untuk merealisasikan impian Leeteuk. Dengan bantuan Heechul yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari wanita manapun, Sungmin menyamar menjadi Go Eun Na, putri kedua dari Go Yeong Bi; pemilik perusahaan telekomunikasi raksasa, apalagi jika bukan _Samsung Coorporation_.

Lalu, bagaimana kabar Donghae dan Zhoumi yang dikirim oleh Leeteuk ke New York untuk mengintai si tokoh kunci kedua; Michael Bloomberg?

* * *

**Cerita Selanjutnya….**

**[****620 Eight Avenue, The New York Times Building****: One Times Square ****—**** New York City****, ****19****.43]**

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berlokasi di 620 Eight Avenue dengan tinggi 1.046 kaki itu sekali lagi menjadi komoditi pengusaha kaya untuk menggelar sebuah _banquet_ dan pesta peresmian atau pelepasan sementara topeng kemewahan dan degradasi kelas sangat kentara di tubuh para eksekusi pesta.

The New York Times Building yang berada di sisi barat Mildtown adalah sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang disewa oleh _The New York Company_, penerbit _The New York Times, The Boston Globe, International Herald Tribune_, dan surat kabar lainnya [Info: Wikipedia].

_The New York Times_ adalah koran harian yang diterbitkan di New York oleh Arthur Ochs Sulzberger Jr. Dan secara kebetulan, Direktur BBC yang juga seorang CEO _The New York Times_; Mark Thompson – Si Penyelenggara pesta kemenangan Pulitzer untuk yang ke-100 kalinya adalah salah satu sahabat baik dari si target kedua: Raja Media sekaligus Walikota New York– Michael Rubens Bloomberg.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Donghae di dalam sebuah _limousine_ hitam sementara manik hitamnya masih saja terpaku pada dasi kupu-kupu putih yang sedari tadi sibuk ia benarkan posisinya.

"Tidak," sebuah suara dalam menjawab dengan ketidakacuhan.

"Ayolah…" Donghae seolah memohon, ia tidak ingin terlihat memalukan—sungguh. Apalagi di hadapan para pemimpin dunia. Cetak miring, _yang berduit_.

"Tidak, kau tampak bagus," lelaki itu; Zhoumi menatap Donghae dengan tatapan serius, lalu mengangguk dua kali. Melihat roman muka Zhoumi yang begitu serius memberikan pendapat pada penampilannya, itu sedikit memberikan kelegaan pada Donghae. Padahal sebenarnya, mimik itu sudah sangat terlatih untuk menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berlainan dengan keadaan hatinya saat itu. Zhoumi hanya berpikir, Donghae tampil sangat kelimis dengan _formal suit_-nya, dan itu memberi kesan retro awal 70-an sebagai aristokrat murahan alias penipu. Tapi dia enggan memperpanjang masalah, dia enggan melihat Donghae yang buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya atau tatanan rambutnya dengan panik. Terlebih, dia enggan mendengar Donghae terus berujar dalam ceracaunya yang seperti _twitter_. Itu jelas akan memberikan dengung di telinganya hingga mempengaruhi asam lambung yang akan berkontraksi secara spontan jika ia melihat Donghae. Lebih sederhananya, ia tidak ingin jika setiap melihat Donghae ia muntah di depannya.

Lagipula, hei. Siapa yang tidak kesal atau muak melihat anak berusia 17 tahun berpenampilan seperti pria Boston setengah baya yang tengah sibuk menjalankan perusahaan kecil 'Barang antik'-nya dengan sumpalan aksen _British_ yang di Korea-Korea-kan. Bukankah itu terlihat menggelikan? Salah, maksudnya. Itu terlihat seperti, _hello… why don't you punch me now_.

Jelas Donghae tidak berbakat dalam penyamaran. Pikir Zhoumi. Dan Zhoumi tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing tentang kepincangan Donghae itu.

"Sudah sampai," sang sopir _limousine_ dengan stelah seragam lengkap itu berujar sekaligus melakukan kontak mata lewat kaca spion di dalam mobil.

"_Thanks_," melihat gedung yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang saling berganti, mengingat gedung ini tidak menyediakan lahan parkir, membuat Donghae berpikir bahwa di dalam sana, di lantai 20 itu, pesta besar sedang berlangsung. Lalu berbekal surat undangan yang didapatkan Kyuhyun, mereka akan melenggang dengan bebas ke ranah pesta itu, menemukan seorang pria terkaya di Amerika, The Bloomberg, mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat sepi dengan iming-iming pembicaraan bisnis, mengambil gelas yang dia pegang untuk sidik jari, dan beberapa trik khusus yang enggan dibeberkan Zhoumi untuk mendapatkan kode retina dan 4 digit kode akses.

Sesuai harapan, mereka dapat melewati penjaga tanpa masalah. Terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengusahakan undangan ini. Mereka mendapat polesan pertama yang lancar dalam usaha tim ini.

Oke, sedikit hal yang dikhawatirkan Zhoumi ketika mereka mulai memasuki aula pesta dan botol _champagne_ kelas atas tersebar di setiap sudut dan di setiap tangan para pelayan, dekorasi mewah dengan pecahan berlian yang bersinar gemerlap di lampu tengah, gaun perancang terkenal yang dipakai para pengunjung penguasa kota itu, makanan-makanan berkualitas tinggi yang dapat memanjakan lambung dan pencernaan mereka, serta lihatlah, perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dipakai para pengunjung wanita. Oke, kekhawatiran kecil Zhoumi kini benar-benar terbukti. Keelokan dan kemegahan pesta ini telah sukses menghipnotis Donghae.

"Kita jangan lupa dengan tujuan kita ke sini," berbeda dengan Donghae yang mengenakan stelan-teramat-sangat-formal, Zhoumi hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan aksesoris santai yang dibalut dengan jas putih yang sedang tren di kalangan para pemuda Korea.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa," Donghae yang tersinggung dengan tuduhan telak Zhoumi merenggut dengan kesal, lalu sambil mengamati keindahan sekitar yang sialnya—ia khayalkan dapat ia rampok—ia mengamati sosok tua dengan uban namun masih dengan sosok tegap yang penuh wibawa.

Selama lebih dari 3 menit mereka mencari, hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sosok kunci mereka tengah berdiri dengan segelas wine di samping Pierre Omidyar—pendiri eBay yang menjadi miliader di usia muda, sementara di depannya berdiri Bernard Marcus, Pendiri _Home Depot_ yang menaruh perhatian khusus pada nasib pendidikan dan para penyandang cacat.

"Apa kita akan langsung mendatangi dia saja?" Tanya Donghae bersemangat. Namun ia melihat Zhoumi tertekuk dengan mata tajam ke arah Walikota New York itu. Seperti Elang yang tengah mengawasi mangsanya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan bagus. Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Zhoumi pikir akan berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang melihat ia bersama Michael. Itu jelas akan menjadi alibi yang dapat mengekang usaha mereka. Ia harus menunggu sampai Michael benar-benar sendiri, atau…

Zhoumi memandang seorang _Butler_ lalu dengan sebuah isyarat tangan Zhoumi meminta _Butler_ itu untuk mendekat. "_Yes, Sir_?" Zhoumi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Butler itu, lalu membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Zhoumi menyelipkan uang pecahan 100 dollar ke dalam kantung jas _Butler_ itu, sang _Butler_ mengangguk, lalu berarak pergi mendekat ke arah Michael Bloomberg.

"Ayo," dengan langkah ringan Zhoumi langsung menjauhi Michael dan menuju ke arah belakang _crystal ice_ dengan segalon air jus di dalamnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mau tak mau, walau dengan kesal akhirnya Donghae mengikuti Zhoumi.

"Kita tunggu di sini, dia akan menemui kita sebentar lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Si kunci kedua."

"Jadi, tadi kau menyuruh Butler itu untuk menyampaikan pesan kita agar Michael Bloomberg mau menemui kita di sini?"

"Ya," Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia kesal, tapi dia setuju dengan aksi spontan Zhoumi. "Ini adalah _blind-spot_."

"Apa?"

"Di ruangan ini dipasang 18 kamera keamanan. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa? A—"

"Tak mengherankan, karena selama ini yang kau perhatikan adalah harta karun yang hilir mudik di depan matamu."

"APA?! Kau ingin cari masalah denganku?" Donghae yang sudah benar-benar kesal dengan tuduhan Zhoumi menaikan nada bicaranya. Namun dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar, Donghae menjadi lebih hati-hati lagi menjaga ucapannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa titik ini adalah _blind-spot._ Titik ini tidak tertangkap kamera keamanan," Donghae menatap Zhoumi intens. Gemercik amarah dan sederet informasi yang disampaikan Zhoumi entah kenapa terdengar sebagai usaha membuatnya kesal. _Oh, shit! Persetan dengan Leeteuk, aku tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan orang ini lagi!_ Batin Donghae berazam.

"Apa Anda Tuan Jerry Yang?" Sebuah suara dalam penuh diplomasi terdengar. Gaungnya mengiringi cuping telinga untuk mengendur dan hati yang asalnya kokoh untuk segera menciut. Orang yang baru saja mendatangi mereka penuh dengan karisma. Dan ini bukan sekedar main-main. Orang ini tak dapat dipermainkan.

"Ya, selamat malam, Pak," Zhoumi dengan _senyum mengembangnya_ yang tiba-tiba sekarang menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan tatapan hangat. Dengan segera ia menjabat tangan pria itu, lalu menepuk pundaknya lembut. Donghae yang melihat perbuatan Zhoumi ini hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. _Persetan dengan misi ini, persetan dengan pesta ini. Tapi dia adalah seorang walikota dan orang yang paling berpengaruh di Amerika serikat. Dia tak bisa menepuk pundaknya begitu saja seperti kepada seorang teman lama_. Pikir Donghae, kali ini tidak penuh arogansi seperti biasa.

"Di sini terlalu ramai, bisakah kita berbicara di ruangan lain yang lebih _privat_?" Pinta Zhoumi. Anehnya, permintaan Zhoumi itu dengan teramat mudahnya disetujui Michael Bloomberg, dan dengan ramah ia menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan pribadi yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun yang tak berhak di ujung lorong sana.

"Ini adalah salah satu ruangan pribadiku. Kita bisa mengobrol di sini. Aku dengan kalian punya urusan penting denganku," ujarnya penuh dedikasi. Tepat pada sasaran, tepat pada tujuan, dan tidak membuang-buang waktu.

"_Well_… begini, Mr. Bloomberg," Donghae yang tengah duduk mendahului Zhoumi di kursi tamu yang sudah tersedia memandang Zhoumi dengan tatapan bingung. Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana, tapi terlihat lebih lancar dari yang direncakanan. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Zhoumi adalah seorang _professional_, Zhoumi tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Lagipula hampir semua penjahat _professional_ pernah melakukan improvisasi, 'kan?

"Kami sangat tertarik dengan sebuah permata yang berada di bawah _management_-mu."

DEG!

Donghae melotot memandang Zhoumi. APA? APA? APA? Apa yang barusan dia dengar? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Membawa Mr. Bloomberg menjauh dari keramaian adalah cara yang cerdas, tapi mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya kepada si pemilik barang yang hendak dicuri adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ya, kesalahan besar!

Donghae sedang benar-benar bersabar sekarang. Bersabar untuk tidak merobek Zhoumi, bersabar untuk tidak membunuhnya.

"Permata yang berada di bawah _management_-ku? Permata yang manakah yang kalian maksud?" Mr. Bloomberg bertanya seolah tak mengerti. Tapi itu hanyalah jebakan, benar 'kan Zhoumi?

"_Diamond Bikini._"

"UHUK!" Jawaban _to the point_ Zhoumi sukses membuat Donghae tersedak tiba-tiba. Padahal Donghae tidak sedang menenggak martini, koktail, wine, atau minuman memabukan lainnya. Ini murni kaget karena kegilaan Zhoumi.

"Hahaha… maaf, aku takut salah dengar. Tapi… apa tadi yang kau katakan?" Mr. Bloomberg yang tertawa renyah karena mendengar sesuatu yang konyol tak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam sekejap Zhoumi akan berdiri, melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya, lalu menodongkan pistol dengan cepat.

"Maaf kalau kata-kataku kurang jelas," Zhoumi melompati meja yang membatasi mereka berdua, lalu mendarat di sebelah Mr. Bloomberg yang masih tersungkur kesakitan. "Aku bilang, kami tertarik dengan salah satu permatamu. Karena itu kami membutuhkan 4 digit kode akses dan kode retinamu."

"Hahaha… uhuk!" Mr. Bloomberg bukan tidak pernah menghadapi penculikan dan perampokan di dalam hidupnya. Karena itu dia bisa bersikap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin. "Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kodenya."

"Begitu?"

"Aaaaaaa!" Masih dengan menodongkan senjata ke arah kepala Mr. Bloomberg, Zhoumi menendang kepalanya dan menghimpitkannya ke lantai. Tanpa belas kasihan dan tanpa rasa bersalah Zhoumi mulai menendang perut dan dada Mr. Bloomberg. Pemandangan anarkis dan urakan seperti ini membuat Donghae terpana. Ini… tidak sesuai rencana. Apa yang terjadi dengan si gila-Zhoumi? Apa dia sudah kehilangan salah satu sirkuit otaknya atau apa?

Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Jadi begini cara kerjamu?! Urakan sekali! Tidak terorganisir, arogan dan ceroboh!"

"Sssssttt…" Zhoumi mendesis, menimpali umpatan dan cercaan Donghae. "Santai saja, tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

"_Shit_! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku santai dengan wajah sedingin itu sedangkan tangan dan kakimu sibuk menyiksa target kita! Apa kau sakit jiwa?!"

"Harusnya sebelum bergabung dengan tim ini kau menyelidiki latar belakang anggota yang lain. Bukankah kita sudah sering bertemu? Dalam urusan bisnis?"

"Mana Kutahu! Yang selalu berbicara dengaku adalah si Sungmin, Brengsek!"

"Ssssttt… _I said, just calm down, dude. You say too much words_."

Perkataan Zhoumi yang _simple_ itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Donghae meremang. Ia ingin sekali memukul Zhoumi, tapi dalam saat yang sama ia takut kepada Zhoumi.

"Kau membawa pisau?" Donghae terkesima dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Hm…" Zhoumi bergumama sesaat, lalu memandang Mr. Bloomberg yang masih terbaring dengan sekujur luka di badannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Jika ia tidak mau memberikan kode-kode itu, maka kita terpaksa mengambilnya. Dan tak ada jalan lain selain mencongkel keluar matanya dan menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk."

HEG!

Pernyataan Zhoumi itu tidak hanya mengejutkan Donghae, tapi juga Mr. Bloomberg yang bernapas dalam kepayahan.

"KAU JANGAN BERCANDA!" Donghae kali ini mengesampingkan rasa takutnya pada Zhoumi dan secara terang-terangan menentangnya. "APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR? KALAU KAU MELUKAI ORANG INI, KITA TIDAK AKAN BISA MENJANGKAU PERMATA ITU?! PAMERAN AKAN DITUTUP DAN KEAMANAN AKAN DIPERKETAT. DAN KEMUNGKINAN TERBURUKNYA… MEREKA AKAN MENGGANTI KODE KEAMANAN YANG MEMBUAT USAHA KITA DAN USAHA SEMUA TIM SIA-SIA!"

_Fuck! Shit! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ritme dalam tim! Orang ini gila dan akan membahayakan kita semua! Persetan dengan semua!_

"Hehehehe…" sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tirus Zhoumi. Donghae tidak sempat memperhatikannya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal, dan ia sudah terlalu marah.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Dengan pistol di tangan kanannya, ia bertepuk tangan dan memandang Donghae dengan bangga.

"Kenapa kau?" Donghae bertanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba. Tidak. Ini membuktikan kalau Zhoumi benar-benar gila. Ya. Pasti.

"Kau lulus dari ujianku," tutur Zhoumi masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah ber-partner dengan siapa saja."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengujimu. Apakah kau bisa berpikir rasional di tengah situasi genting seperti tadi? Dan yeah… kau lulus. Sudah barang jelas kau masih bisa berpikir dampak apa yang akan diterima, tidak hanya oleh dirimu sendiri, jika adalah salah satu anggota tim yang bertindak tidak sesuai dengan rencana dan bersikeras melakukan improvisasi yang salah."

"Jadi?"

_Cling!_

Zhoumi melakukan jentikan lain, lalu seketika Mr. Bloomberg terduduk dengan setengah tidak sadar di tempatnya.

"Berapa kode akses keamanan brankas _Diamond Bikini_?"

"7867," jawaban Mr. Bloomberg yang langsung pada tujuan membuat Donghae terperangah tak percaya.

"Baiklah," Zhoumi menjauh dari Mr. Bloomberg dan menyembunyikan pistolnya kembali. "Kau bisa mengambil contoh sidik jari dank ode retinanya."

"Apakah ini tak apa?"

"Ya."

"Benar tak apa?" Donghae masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mr. Bloomberg sekarang seperti kucing peliharaan yang menuruti apapun perintah tuannya. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal!

"Ya."

* * *

**Wrong Identity**

**Part 10 "Too Much Words"**

* * *

**[Bucheon – Korea, Pukul 23.13]**

"Pekerjaan yang dilakukan Zhoumi akan lebih mudah dari yang dilakukan Sungmin," Leeteuk bertutur.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Heechul yang berada di sebelahnya memandang Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Karena selain Zhoumi seorang pencuri handal, dia juga seorang mentalis."

"Apa?!"

"Dia akan menepuk pundak targetnya ketika kontak pertama kali hingga ia bisa seutuhnya menguasai pikiran orang itu tanpa membuat ia kehilangan kesadaran."

"Maksudmu… seperti dihipnotis?"

"Ya, hampir mirip."

"_Great_…."

"Dan jika urusan yang ia lakukan selesai, ia tinggal menepuk pundak target itu sekali lagi, maka target itu akan tertidur selama 5 menit. Ketika ia terbangun, ia akan melupakan semua kejadian selama ia terpengaruh dalam hipnotis."

"…" semua yang mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Beberapa mereka masih berusaha fokus pada pekerjaan mereka, dan beberapa bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah… potensi macam apa lagi yang masih belum terungkap tim pencuri gila ini?

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

AN: HHHaaaahhh… _I know… I know_… ini adalah waktu yang sa…ngat panjang untuk update ff ini :( ya ampun, saya baru Mood! T_T Tapi akhirnya satu chapter tentang pencurian kode target kedua telah rampung dengan segala puji dan syukur. _I am glad_…

Entah kenapa otak saya bermuara pada satu pertanyaan. Jika saya adalah seorang wanita real yang dapat dipersunting oleh salah satu tokoh WI, saya akan memilih Donghae yang polos dan menggemaskan, atau memilih Zhoumi dengan sisi kelam dan segala trik psikologisnya?

Saya sudah punya jawabannya, hehehe… tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa jawaban kalian sama dengan jawaban saya?


End file.
